Her Iron Will
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Gohan decides that Pan, should continue her schooling in Amestris, with his old friends the Elrics. But will happened as Ed, Pan, and Al embark on a path that there is no turning back from... This story takes place at the end of DBZ and the beginning of FMA:B. Please Review!
1. Prolgue

**Prologue**

**SON GOHAN**

"Hey Gohan, do you know what the heck this thing is?" Krillen asked as we walked near the mysterious doorway that appeared in the middle of a field.

I looked at the strange door before me and said, "No, but it looks fairly safe, and I'm not getting any energy from it."

Krillen smirked and asked, "You want to open it, or should I?"

I smiled and said, "Allow me..."

I placed my hand on the door and pushed it open.

On the other side was a place quite similar to where we stood, but the door seem to sit in a cave mouth.

We walked into the strange place.

I felt my Ki get weaker as I walked out of the cave.

I said, "Krillen, are you feeling this?"

He nodded and said, "This place is damping our Ki, I don't think we can fly here."

I looked around to see a beuatiful lush fields that rolled over the hills.

As I looked I saw a man and a woman walking towards us.

I yelled, "Excuse me!"

They looked up at me.

I asked, "Can you tell us where we are? We're a bit lost.."

The man and woman walked closer toward us.

The man had golden blonde hair with eyes to match, along with a beard and glasses.

The woman had long brown hair pulled in a twisted ponytail that when around her shoulder. In her arms he held a small baby, with golden blonde hair and was fast asleep.

The man smiled and said, "Your in the village of Risembool. The country is Amestris..."

Krillen sighed and said, "Yep, I have no idea where that is..."

I shook my head and said, "It's clear that door lead us to a different world..."

"So, my gateway works?"

We turned to the man who was giving a soft smile.

I said, "You gateway? You mean..."

He nodded and said, "I made that gateway using alchemy, in hopes of discovering new lands far beyond our own."

Krillen looked at the man and asked, "What is alchemy exactly?"

The man pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing strange symbols in the dirt.

He crossed his arms and the circle lit up. A iron baby stroller appeared, once the light dimmed.

The woman put her child gently into the stroller with a smile.

Krillen and I stood completely dumbfounded at what the man just did.

The man looked at us and said, " Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws... The process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. By drawing circles we can transmute, using equivalent exchange. Which basically means you give to get."

I nodded and said, "We have something we call Ki, in our world. Through extreme training, and hard work we can manipulate the energy in our bodies, and focus it."

I held up my hand and made a small Ki orb.

The man stared in amazement and said, "Quite incredible..."

Krillen nodded and said, "We can do more, but something about your world is causing it to be weaker here."

The man held out his hand and said, "I almost forgot to introduce my self, I'm Van Hohenheim, and this is my wife, Trisha Elric."

She smiled and said, "It's a pleasure."

I grabbed his hand and said, "I'm Son Gohan and this is an old friend of mine, Krillen."

He smiled and said, "Hey..."

Krillen looked into the stroller and asked, "So, who's the little guy?"

The baby immediately started balling.

Trisha smiled and said, "Edward, doesn't like being called little. But he's my big boy..."

The baby eyes were wide open, showing off his golden color. He smiled and tucked his head into his mother's shoulder.

She smiled and said, "Ed, is just a year old, but is quite smart."

I smiled and said, "My little girl, just turned two, not too long ago."

I pulled out a picture and showed the couple a picture from the day she was born.

"That's my wife, Videl, and my little girl, Pan."

Trisha smiled and said, "What lovely girls, perhaps you can bring them by sometime."

I smiled and said, "Sounds nice, but we should really get back..."

Hohenheim smiled and said, "We hope to see you soon, Gohan."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll make sure to bring the girls with me."

We waved to the couple as we began walking.

We walked up the hill and began entering the cave, when I heard a whisper, "_Time is the toll... the longer time you spent... the longer the wait to get back...Let this be your warning..._"

Krillen looked at me and asked, "Any clue, what's that all about?"

I shrugged and we walked through the door.

The door closed shut and words appeared on the door.

It said; '_We await your return, we'll keep it safe, but for the next 3 years...No one enters this gate...'_

I sighed and said, "Look's like will come back in three years."

"Papa!"

I turned around to see Pan flying toward me.

I caught her and said, "Oh sweetie! What are you doing here?"

She smiled and said, "Mama, made food! Are you hungy?"

I smiled at her as she mispronounced, 'hungry'.

I nodded and said, "Sure sweetie, but let me do the flying, I've got a story to tell Mama..."

* * *

"Wow..." Videl said as we walked into what I called, The Amestrian Gate.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, this place is quite incredible..."

"Looky, there's two boys down there!" Pan said with excitement.

I looked an saw two golden haired boys playing in the field.

They both had golden eyes and looked vaguely familiar.

The eldest looked at us as we walked out of the cave.

He yelled as he and the younger boy ran down the road to a house, "Mom! Dad! There people coming out of the door!"

We causally walked down the road toward the house that they ran to.

Trisha walked out the door, with Hohenheim, and the two boys, who hid behind her.

She smiled and said, "It's good to see you, Gohan!"

I smiled and said, "You too, Trish."

I looked at Hohenheim and said, "Man, you haven't changed at bit, Hohenheim."

He smiled and said, " You should talk..."

Pan walked up in front of me and walked up to the boys, who still hid behind Trisha.

She smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Pan! I five years old!"

The older boy said, "I'm Edward... and this is Alphonse... I'm 4 and Al is 2..."

Pan smiled and asked, "You wanna play tag?"

Ed smiled and said, "Yeah!"

The three kids ran out into the field as fast as their little legs could take them.

I smiled and said, "So Ed and Al... They seem quite happy.."

Trisha nodded and said, "Those boys are inseparable, but always getting into trouble."

Hohenheim looked at Pan and said, "She seems, quite spirited..."

Videl nodded and said, "Yeah, she a wild one. I wish I could get her to focus..."

We all laughed, knowing that for kids, focus is the last thing on their minds.

We spent hours in, talking and catching up.

The kids had a picnic and played until they finally fell asleep in the field.

I picked up Pan in my arms and said, "I think that's a sign, that it's time to go."

Trisha laughed as she picked up Al, and said, "We'll miss you, that's for certain."

Videl smiled and said, "We'll be back, but the door makes us wait three years to see you."

Hohenheim sighed and said, "It's a valid exchange. Time for time,"

I smiled and said, "Goodbye my friends... I see you later!"

We waved as we walked down the road and toward the cave entrance.

Pan said with her eyes closed, "Papa...will I get to play with Ed and Al?"

I smiled and said, "Not for a while, but you'll see them again...I promise..."


	2. Something Gained, Something Lost

**Chapter 1: Something Gained, Something Lost**

**SON PAN**

"I haven't been here since I was five! Why do I need to go?! I could be at the training arena!" I asked as we flew toward the Amestrain Gate.

Dad looked at me and said, "I thought you'd love to see Ed and Al again, plus need I remind you that your grounded..." I growled completely annoyed.

It's not my fault, science is so hard, and my friends like to talk during class...

The Gate opened up.

Dad smiled and said, "You may not remember this, but Ki doesn't work very well here. You won't be able to fly."

I said in shock, "What?! So how are we going to get there?!"

Dad began walking in and said, "We walk. Besides their house is not that far."

I walked in behind him. I felt my Ki lower in power as we walked.

Man, Dad wasn't kidding, this place just sucked the Ki out of me.

We approached a small house where, a woman was sweeping.

Dad waved and said, "Hey Trish!"

The woman looked up and smiled. "Son Gohan. It's been three years already?"

He nodded and we approched the porch.

The woman looked at me and said, "My godness, you grown so much Pan, you as tall as Ed."

Dad placed his hand on my orange bandana that was wrapped around my head and said, "Pan, this is Trisha Elric, Ed and Al's mother."

I smiled and said, "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Elric."

Dad looked around and asked, "So where's Hohenheim?"

Her smile faded a bit and she said, "He left about a month after your visit. I haven't heard from him since..."

Dad sighed and said, "Out of all the people..."

Trisha smiled and said, "Why don't we go inside and see if we can find the boys."

We all walked inside and Trisha said, "Ed? Al? Where are you?"

We walked to the doorway where Ed and Al were in the floor, books scattered everywhere, and Ed was drawing on the floor with chalk.

Trisha sighed and said, "Oh you boys... Are you in here messing up your dad's study again? And Ed, you know better than to scribble on the floor."

Ed looked up and said, "Yea, but it's not scribbling. Here watch."

He places his hands on the drawing and it lights up with lighting.

The wood turns itself into a tiny wooden bird.

Dad and Trisha's eyes widen.

Dad said with suprise, "Oh my. That's alchemy isn't it."

I looked at Dad and asked, "What's that?"

Dad said, "I'll tell you later..."

Trisha asked the boys, "Did your dad teach you that?"

Ed looked at her and said, "How can he teach us anything if he's not here?"

Al nodded and said, "Right. We read about it in these books."

Trisha said quitely, "I can't believe you've done this."

The boys looked down in disappointment.

Ed said with a sad look, "I'm sorry. Did we mess up?"

Trisha clapped her hands and said, "No! It's great! You definitely take after your father. My little geniuses, you make me so proud."

The boys faces lit up with smiles.

I looked at them and said, "Hi..."

Ed looked at me and said, "Is that you Pan?"

Al looked at him and asked, "Who's Pan?"

Ed smiled and said, "You were too young to remember, she played with us for a day, but then had to go home."

I nodded and said, "It great to see you guys, but... can someone tell me what happened, with the chalk and the electricity?"

Ed smirked and said, "It's a science called alchemy."

I smiled and said, "I never knew science could do that. It's awesome!"

Dad smiled and said, "Alchemy takes lots of studing and practice, in order to preform it."

I looked at Ed and asked, "Can you show me how to do some alchemy?"

Ed nodded and said, "Sure, but you'll need to understand a bit more on what to do..."

He handed me a book and said, "We can show you stuff, but this is where it starts."

I looked at the book and said, "Alright..."

Dad stood at the door completely shocked as I opened up the book and began reading.

Trisha smirked and said, "Come on, Gohan. We can talk while, our alchemist get back to work."

The two adults left the room while we read in the books.

I closed it for a moment and said, "Hey Ed?"

Ed looked at me and said, "Yeah?"

I asked, "This book talks about, something called Equivalant Exchange, but when I read it, it confused me..."

Al smiled and said, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. Basicly, in order to gain something you must give up something in return."

I nodded and picked up the piece of chalk, and began to draw out a simple transmutation circle.

I placed a piece of paper in the center and pressed my hands down.

The eletricty sparked and the paper began to fold.

Moment's later a small paper dragon sat in the floor.

Ed and Al smiled and said, "Alright Pan!"

I smiled and said, "I never knew science was so fun!"

"I never thought, I'd hear that from my daughter."

I turned to see Mama standing in the door, holding a suitcase.

"Mama? When did you get here?"

She smiled and said, "About 5 minutes ago, I came as soon as I got off work."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "But you work to 5, and last I checked it was 1 o' clock."

Mom pointed to the clock and said, "It's 5:30 right now."

I yelled, "I've been reading for 4 hours?!"

Dad walked in the room with Trisha and gave a small laugh.

Dad looked at me and said, "Pan, we have something to tell you."

My Mom gave a soft smile and said, "Your Dad, Trisha, and myself have decided after a long talk, that you should complete your schooling here in Amestris."

My jaw dropped and said, "What?! Were moving!"

Dad gave a sad smile and said, "No Pan, while you go to school here, you'll stay with Trisha and the boys..."

My eyes were watering with tears as I asked, "Why Daddy? Why?"

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Pan, today I saw you reading and enjoying yourself. You were having a blast learning about alchemy. It's clear you love it, and in our world, it's non-existent..."

He wiped away my tears and said, "I couldn't take away something you love so much..."

I looked at my Dad and said, "I'll miss you a lot.."

He held me closer and said, "Yeah me too..."

We walked my Mom and Dad to the cave and we gave our goodbyes.

Mom kissed my head and said, "We'll see you soon, sweetheart..."

I smiled and said, "I love you."

They replied, "We love you too."

The walked through the door and they closed.

The words began changing from what they were. They now said; '_All is one, One is all. Eight years here, and this gate will fall...' _

I whispered, "8 years... I won't see them for 8 years..."

I felt the tears drizzle down my face.

Trisha knelt down and said, "I'm sorry, I had no idea it would..."

I ran over to her and began crying in her shoulder...

Ed and Al walked over and tried to comfort me.

Ed said, "It's alright Pan, just think of this. When they come back, we'll be the greastest alchemist ever!"

I wiped a some tears and said, "Really?"

Ed nodded and said, "We can do it! I know we can!"

I smiled and said, "Alright Ed, then let's get to work!"

Trisha wrapped her arms around us all and said, "Alright my little alchemist, let's get some supper then you can get back to work."

I felt my stomach growl and said, "That's not a bad idea..."

* * *

"Man, I still can't belive you two are in my class." I said as we walked down the road.

Ed smiled and said, "We may be younger, but that doesn't mean, were any less smart. So we skipped a few grades."

I nodded and looked down the road.

It's been two years since I first came here, and I have to say...

I like school here alot better than back home.

Ed and Al were always showing me alchemy tricks and Trish is always doing something fun with us.

Back home all I looked forward to is Ki training and the training arena.

I smiled and said, "So Ed, do you want to try again?"

Ed smiled and held out his hand.

He had been teaching me the basics of alchemy, so in exchange, I've been teaching him to use Ki.

A small energy orb appeared in his hand.

Ed smiled and he said with excitement, "I did it! Now what?"

I smiled and said, "Toss it into the air."

Ed threw it up and the small blast when into the sky and went off like a small firework.

Ed smiled and said, "That's so cool! I can't wait to show Mom!"

We were now in a sprint to get to the house.

Ed opened the door and said, "Mom we're home and..."

He stopped dead in his sentence.

I walked up to the door and saw why...

Trisha was lying motionless in the floor...

Ed ran up to her and was shaking her shoulders, saying, "Mom get up, you can't sleep! You need to get up.."

I tried to sensing her energy but...

There was nothing...

Ed yelled with tears streaming down his face, "MOM! WAKE UP! WE NEED YOU! MOM!"

I began crying knowing no matter how hard he shook her...

"MOM WE NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T SLEEP!"

...She wasn't going to wake up...

Ed screamed at the top of his lungs, "MOM!"

* * *

We sat there in front of her grave for what seem like hours.

Al shivered and said, "Brother, I'm getting cold..."

I said, "Yeah, we should head back soon."

Ed looked down and said, "You know..."

"We could try to bring her back...Using alchemy..."

Al said, "But, the books say it forbidden..."

Ed said in a whisper, "I don't give a dam, about the books. All I need to know is, are you with me?"

Al nodded and said, "Alright Brother, I'll do it."

I said, "We'll do it."

Ed and Al looked at me and Ed said, "You don't..."

I looked at him and said, "For the last, two years she was like a mother to me... If there's a chance... to get her back... I'll do it and there's no way in hell your stopping me."

Ed and Al smiled at me.

And from that moment on, we made a pack.

No matter what happeneds, we will find out the secrets of Human Transmutation, and we will bring her back...


	3. No Such Thing as a Painless Lesson

**Chapter 2: No Such Thing as a Painless Lesson **

**EDWARD ELRIC**

The valley was flooding with water, soon the flood will sweep away all our homes.

Then she showed up.

A woman walked up to the flood wall and clapped her hands.

She placed them under the water and transmuted a wall...without circles...

Pan, Al, and I, immediately ran down closer.

A man asked her, "Who are you?"

The woman replied, "Just a housewife...Bleeeh.."

She threw up a bit of blood.

The three of us ran up to her and I asked, "Hey, old lady, could you be our teacher?"

We all grabbed her arm, and she tried to shake us away.

We all said, "EEYURAGH! Pretty please, old lady?"

The woman put on a scary face and said, "I'm a little hard of hearing, you see? So I didn't quite catch that! Maybe you'd like to repeat yourself."

Pan smiled and said, "We'll try again."

Al said with a smile, "Please, please teach us, pretty lady?"

The woman said, "Why would you want me for a teacher? Wouldn't your parents miss you?!"

A man walked out of the crowd and said, "Ma'am these two little ones don't have any parents and her parents are in a far off land right now..."

She looked down and said, "How am I suppose to say no, to that?"

* * *

The lady, we found out her name is Izumi, but we call her Teacher.

Teacher brought us on to a boat and took us to an island in the middle of a lake in Dublith.

The Three of us got off of the boat.

Teacher tossed us a knife and said, "You three are on your own. This is your introductory training... If you do well, we'll move on to the main training phase... During this first stage, the use of alchemy is totally forbidden, same goes for your special Ki powers too, Pan."

Pan nodded in agreement.

Teacher smiled and said, " 'One is all... and all is one...' You have one month figure out what that means. You'd better find the answer in the allotted time... If not, you're headed back to Risembool. Bye."

She and Sid began riding back in the boat...

She was leaving us on island...

We all yelled, "WHAT DO WE DO NOW!?"

Days went by, and we were figuring out how to survive on the island.

We caught rabbits and fish, we made shelter, and we endured.

It was our last night before she came to get us and we were staring up at the night sky.

Al looked at me and asked, "Hey, Brother, have you figured out what Teacher meant by "One is All and All is One"? I've been thinking about it this whole time, but I still only have a few vague ideas."

Pan nodded and said, "That's been the hardest thing for me too. It a tough riddle..."

I looked at them and said, "Well, I'm not really sure about this, but... do you remember when I was weak from hunger, and I ate those ants?"

Pan gagged and said, "You ate a LOT of ants."

I nodded and said, "Mm. I sure did, and boy, did they taste nasty. But then, that got me thinking. If I hadn't eaten them, I might've died. Then I would've been eaten by them. I'd go into the earth and become grass, then the rabbits would eat that."

Al said with a nod, "You're talking about the food chain, right?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, but... not just that, either. Long time ago, this whole island was probably at the bottom of the sea. And tens of thousands of years from now, it could be the peak of a mountain for all we know."

Pan said while looking at the sky, "All things are connected, is that what you're saying?"

I nodded and said, "Everything we see, everyone we meet, is caught up in a great unseen flow. But it's bigger than that. It's the entire world, the entire universe even. And compared to something as big as that, Al, Pan, you two and I are tiny, not even the size of ants. Only one small part within a much greater flow. Nothing more than a fraction of the whole. But by putting all those "ones" together, you get one great "All", just like Teacher said. The flow of this universe follows laws of such magnitude that you and I can't even imagine them."

* * *

The next day Teacher showed up. She looked at us and said, "One is All, and All is One. What does it mean?"

We all three said, "All is the world..."

"And One is me."

Teacher smiled and said, "Congratulations, you real training begins now!"

* * *

"Today's the day...It's been one tough year but, I think we ready..."

I said, to Al and Pan.

Pan smiled and said, "Are you sure we're ready Ed?"

I nodded and pulled out our diagram.

They smiled and I said, "Let's get started."

Pan and I pulled out a silver tub, while Al gathered the ingredients.

I began reading of the ingredients as Pan and Al poured it in.

"Water: 35 Liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 Liters, lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, and 15 various other trace elements..."

The tub was now filled with the mixture.

I pulled out a pocket knife and said, "Now for some soul data..."

Al, and I pricked our fingers and let a bit of blood go into the mixture.

Pan nodded and said, "Now for the matrix..."

We drew out every detail on the circle making sure we didn't miss a thing.

The Human Transmutation circle was now complete.

We all knelt down next to each other. W

e all nodded at each other and placed our hands on the circle.

The room filled up with the alchemic light.

Al said, "Something feels off, Brother..."

Pan nodded and said, "There's a dark presence coming from..."

All of sudden an eye opened in the center of the circle.

Shadowy black arms crawled out of the circle and began to drag us in.

Al screamed, "BROTHER!"

"PAN!"

Both of us yelled, "ALPHONSE!"

* * *

I now stood in a white room, with a giant door in front of me.

"Welcome Alchemist..."

I turned around to see a white figure surrounded by black mist.

I asked, "Who are you?"

He smiled and said, "I'm so glad you asked! I am the called by many names I am the world, I am the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am you."

I asked, "Where's Al and Pan? Where's my brother and my best friend?!"

Truth yelled, " Quiet, child. This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you... the Truth!"

I saw black arms drag me in.

I found my self being pulled through a source of infinite alchemic knowledge.

I felt the information enter my mind as the arms began to deconstructed me as I flew through.

I yelled, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

The pain was unreal, but then I saw it...

The secret of Human Transmutation...

It was almost in my grasp when I found myself back with Truth.

Truth smiled and asked, "So, how was it?"

I said, "My circle was wrong..."

"I can fix it...I can bring her back..."

"I need back in! I need to see more!"

Truth shook his head and said, "I can't do that, for you have already paid the toll..."

I asked, "What toll?"

Truth stood up and said, "Surely you knew..."

I saw my own leg deconstruct and go on to him.

Truth laughed and said, "This is the law of equivalent exchange, your law, foolish alchemist!"

* * *

I was now back in the basement with a bleeding stub for a leg.

I yelled, "Oh no! What have I done?! It gone! It's really gone!"

I looked toward the center of the circle and said, "M-mom help me..."

I stared at the creature that was suppose to be our mother and saw it die before my eyes.

"What have we done...My god what have we done..."

I turned to see Pan, gripping her bleeding stomach.

I said, "P-Pan...what he take..."

She said quietly, "My Ki...He reached inside me and pulled it out..."

He can take abilities too...

God, what did Al lose...

I turned my head expecting to see Al, but... A set of empty clothes laid there...

I yelled, "Alphonse, no!"

Pan and I knock down a suit of armor and we begin drawing a blood seal with the blood seeping from my leg and her stomach.

Pan said with rage, "No, dammit. You won't take him too. I won't let you!"

I yelled, "Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg. Take my arm! Take my heart, ANYTHING, YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just give him back! He's my little brother, he's all I have left!"

Pan cried out, "I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO!"

We both began transmuting the seal.

The next thing I knew, I was missing my right arm, and Pan was missing her left arm...

Al was back with us, his soul bound to a suit of armor...

I cried out as Al picked up Pan and myself, "I'm sorry Al... I'm sorry..."


	4. Five Years Later

**Chapter 3: Five Years Later...**

**SON GOKU**

"Man, I can't wait, to see Pan again!" I said as we approached the gate.

Along with Gohan and Videl, Chi-chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and myself decided to go visit her.

Chi-chi smiled and said, "I want to see my Grandbaby!"

Gohan nodded and said, "We missed her...so much.."

It hurt him so much to be this long without his daughter.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "I bet she's ecstatic to see you."

His face lighten up and said, "Then, let get going."

The doors opened up wide and we walked inside.

I immediately felt the change in Ki, as we stepped out of the cave.

Vegeta groaned and said, "You weren't kidding about the Ki change... This is a strange land..."

Gohan nodded and said, "Just wait until you see alchemy."

I asked, "So how are we suppose to get there if we can't fly?"

Gohan smiled and said, "They live not far from here. Come on, I'll show you the way."

We all began walking down the road for a while until, Gohan and Videl stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh, no..."

The house we stood in front of was completely burnt down.

"This is bad... They must have moved.." Videl said with a bit of a tremble.

An old woman began walking towards us and she asked, "Are you Son Gohan? Pan's father?"

Gohan nodded and said, "Yes... do you know where she and the Elric family is?"

The woman nodded and said, "Pan and the Elric brothers are in Central City right now. As for Trish..."

The old woman sighed and said, "She past on about six years ago..."

Gohan and Videl gasped with a bit of sadness.

Videl said quietly, "Those poor boys...first their father leaves and then their mother dies... I can't imagine..."

I said, "We should go find them."

The woman smiled and said, "By the way, I'm Pinako. Me and my granddaughter run an automail business down the hill. They occasionally visit time to time."

Videl looked at Gohan and said, "You go to Central and find my baby... I wait here in case she shows up."

Chi-chi and Bulma nodded and walk over to Videl, it appeared they were staying too.

Pinako pulled out an envelope and handed to Gohan. "Inside there some money your daughter left for you. It's enough to get you to Central, get housing, and eat while your there. It also contains a list of contacts, by which you can attempt to reach her."

Gohan nodded and said, "Thank you..."

Pinako smiled and said, "Well you better hurry, your going to miss the train."

We nodded and immediately began dashing toward the train station.

* * *

"This thing moves so slow... I wish we could fly here!" Vegeta said as we sat in the train car.

Gohan nodded and said, "This place isn't that advanced in technology, but it mainly focuses on alchemy."

Trunks looked out the window and said, "I think that's the place..."

I looked out the window to see a giant city with buildings everywhere, lighting up the night sky.

I responded, "Yeah, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought..."

When we pulled up we saw men running around the station.

They were all dressed in blue uniforms and was searching every inch of the station.

As we got off, the began to mobilize out of the station.

I stopped one and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

The man said, "There's been a terrorist spotted in the city. Be on your guard, he an alchemist and is not afraid to use alchemy in attacks."

The man began running back to his group.

Vegeta smiled and said, "Now this is a hell of a lot more interesting..."

We began walking down the streets of the huge city, looking at everything that surrounded us.

We began walking down an alley way when we saw two of the guys in blue.

A man placed his hands on them and...they froze solid...

The killer looked at them and said, "Water freezes, water boils. Either way, you're just as dead."

All of a sudden a spear lands right in front of him.

He said with shock, "That's alchemy..."

"What a nasty thing to do." A young woman's voice said.

The man said with malice, "You of all people should know: Great deeds require great sacrifice. Isn't that the law of equivalent exchange?!"

A blonde haired boy in a red coat walked out, next to him was a girl with long black hair braided back, with a matching coat, and a orange bandanna tied around her neck.

The boy said darkly, "Save your breath. The laws of alchemy don't justify murder!"

He clapped his hands and began transmuting his spear into a spiked club.

The murderous alchemist said, "No transmutation circles..."

The girl did the same clap thing only creating a long staff from the ground.

Trunks said with a gulp, "I take it that's alchemy..."

The girl yelled, "Al now!"

A suit of armor runs behind the man and tries to hit him.

The two alchemist try to hit the man with their weapons.

The man grabs the boy's arms and begins to shoot lighting from his palm, only to have the armor knock him back.

The man yelled, "Impossible! Any water in your arm should have boiled!"

The boy tore off his coat and said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you did ruin my coat..."

He showed the metal limb, he had for a arm.

The man said, "It's automail... So a talented young alchemist, who doesn't need transmutation circles, and has a automail right arm. I know you, your Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Gohan stepped back completely shocked, "That's Ed... Then that means the girl is..."

She said, "Don't forget me Freezer. I'm Son Pan, The Iron Will Alchemist!"

The man pointed to the armor and said, "So it's not you?"

The armor nodded and said, "No, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."

The man then said, "But he's a runt..."

Ed got mad, and made it to where the man's face was trapped in a wall of stone.

The man said with his face all squished, "I've heard the stories, but I never imagine that, Fullmetal and Iron Will, were just little kids..."

Uh, oh... You shouldn't have called Pan a kid...

Ed yelled, "I'M NOT LITTLE!"

And Pan yelled, "I'M NOT A FREAKING' KID!"

The both transmuted a fist sending the man flying backward.

Al looked at Ed and said, "I don't think he was talking about your height just now, Brother..."

Ed growled and said, "Yeah, but he still pissed me off!"

Gohan stepped closer to them and said, "P-Pan..."

She looked at Gohan and said, "Dad? You here..."

She gave a soft smile and said, "I missed you so much..."

She walked up like she was about to hug him when a steam cloud filled the alley.

The man was gone and Ed yelled, "Dammit, now he's really pissed me off!"

Ed looked at Gohan and said, "Dam, you guys had some timing on showing up."

Gohan looked at Ed and said, "Edward...man I still having a hard time realizing your not the kid I saw when I left here... And Al..."

He looked up at Al and said, "Man, you hit a growth spurt!"

Ed looked at us and asked, "So Pan, who are the others?"

Pan smiled and said, "There's my Grandpa, Goku, Vegeta and his son, Trunks."

Ed smirked and said, "I'm Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother, Alphonse."

Al bowed and said, "It's very nice to meet you!"

Ed sighed a picked up his jacket. He clapped his hands and placed it on the coat, making the sleeve as good as new.

He put the coat back on, letting us see the strange symbol on the back, which Pan had as well.

He looked at Pan and said, "Come on Pan, we got to go report to Colonel Bastard..."

I asked, "Who?"

Ed sighed and said, "I'll explain when we get there."

* * *

"So once again, you under estimated you opponent Fullmetal." A man said while looking out the window.

Ed groaned and said, "We didn't expect him to have a dam circle tattooed on his hand!"

The man said, "Well, learn from your mistakes, Fullmetal. Now the name of the target, is Issac McDougal, he's a former State Alchemist."

Pan said, "Yeah, didn't he abandon his title after the Ishvalen Civil War?"

The man nodded and said, "The order is catch him, dead or alive."

Ed looked down and said, "No way, am I killing for you people."

The man nodded and said, "And that's your choice. Now off topic, who are these people that you brought into my office?"

Pan smiled and said, "Remember how I told you my family lives in another world?"

The man nodded and said, "So this is part of your family Iron Will. The 8 years must be up."

Pan introduced us all in a polite manor, which I've never seen her do before.

The man nodded and said, "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, and current commanding officer for Iron Will and Fullmetal."

Trunks stepped back and said, "Wait a second... Iron Will and Fullmetal... Ed and Pan are..."

Pan held up a silver pocket watch and said, "A dog of the military? Yeah, forgot to mention that..."

Gohan yelled at Mustang, "How dare you recruit my daughter into the military! I mean she's 16! What possessed you to..."

"Dad!"

Gohan looked at Pan as she said, "We chose to join... We need access to the secrets only state alchemist know about..."

Ed nodded and said, "We get access to restricted research, a large research fund, and unlimited access to off limits labs. We just work a case for the state once in a while... It's an equivalent exchange..."

I looked at Ed and asked, "Equiv-what now?"

Pan smiled and said, "Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. Basically, in order to gain something you must give up something in return."

Trunks looked at them and said, "So you two went into the military for knowledge?"

Pan nodded and said, "We had to pass the entrance exam, but basically, yeah."

Vegeta laughed and said, "Never figure you for a bookworm..."

Ed said, "Alchemy is a difficult science that takes years of research and training to use."

Then Gohan asked, "Yeah, but you two didn't draw anything, how does that work?"

Pan said softly, "We're prodigies. We advanced so quickly, we found a way for our bodies to act as a matrix, for the transmutation." I

was about to ask another question when a man barged in.

He smiled and said, "Roy it's good to see you!"

Mustang looked fairly annoyed when the man walked in.

The man looked at the couch at Pan, Ed, and Al.

He began shaking Al hand and said, "Oh, say!.. Looks like my timing was perfect! You two are the Elric brothers and Ms. Son right? Uh– Wow, it's an honor to finally meet the youngest State Alchemists ever. You two are a real legends around here... I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. A pleasure."

Al said nervously, "Um, you want Edward. I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse."

He looked at Ed and said, "What, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?! Sorry, I had no idea you'd be so..."

Ed was fuming, and waiting for the keyword, 'short'.

Roy looked a Hughes and asked, "What are you doing here Hughes?"

Hughes smiled and said, "Actually I'm here on official business..."

He turned to the three teens and said, "I understand you don't have a play to stay..."

He pulled out something from his jacket. It was a photo of a woman and a little girl.

He smiled and said, "My wife, Gracia, and daughter, Elysia would love to have you!"

Pan smiled and said, "Thank you, Colonel Hughes but my family just got to town and..."

He smiled and said, "Nonsense, you can come too! We have plenty of room!"

I said, "Really we don't..."

He smiled and said, "Come on! My family will love you! We have extra guest rooms and everything! And my wife is making a wonderful dinner!"

I smiled and said, "Alright!"

* * *

"This is delicious, Mrs. Gracia!" I said as we dug in.

She smiled and said, "Go ahead, eat as much as you want."

Ed was eating with his gloves off, revealing his metal hand.

Gohan looked at him and asked, "If it alright, I'd like to ask what happened to your arm Ed?"

Ed looked down and said, "It happened during the Ishvalen Crisis... I got too close to some farming equipment and..."

I nodded and said, "Sorry to hear that."

Al wasn't eating, just sitting there making pleasant conversation, and Pan was still wearing her gloves and was being fairly quiet.

Hughes looked at them and said, "Al why don't you take off that armor, relax a bit, and Pan why are wearing gloves at the table, they could get ruined..."

Pan said nervously, "It's what my Teacher had me do, to improve my table manors..."

Ed said, "And Al has to wear the armor for his alchemy training, you know how it is!"

Little Elyisa smiled and said, "Training! Choo! Choo!"

I looked at the three kids while they sat at the table.

They're hiding something... I can feel it.

* * *

The next day, we were already on the streets, looking for McDougal.

A man yelled, "Call it in! We have 8 men dead."

We looked at the dead body of a man who's skin was steaming.

Pan said, "He turns water into steam, with the force of an explosion. The human body is 70% water."

Trunks nodded and said, "So he boiled him from the inside out... Horrible..."

I saw explosion in the distance and Al said, "That's the Major's alchemy!"

In moments a huge man walked out, he had a single lock of blonde hair coming from his head.

Pan smiled and said, "It's nice to see you again Major!"

The man nodded and said, "Ms. Son, a pleasure as always, but may I ask you are your compatriots?"

I stepped forward and said, "I'm Son Goku, Pan's grandfather."

The man smiled and said, "I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, The Strong Arm Alchemist!"

Ed sighed and said, "We better get moving before the death toll rises.."

Pan nodded and asked, "Hey Major, where did you see McDougal last?"

He walked us over to an alley way. Pan nodded and said, "He's been spotted in alleyways all over the city, which means..."

Ed nodded and said, "He'll come back, to make sure his circle is still here."

Gohan looked at Ed and said, "He's planning to use alchemy?"

Ed nodded and said, "By the looks of it..."

I looked up and said, "Night beginning to fall."

Pan nodded and said, "Everybody hide..."

Sure enough after about 30 minutes, McDougal showed up and began moving away the broken stone.

"Perfect! It's still here!"

Ed and Pan stepped out.

Ed said, "I was wondering what you were doing in this alley. So we decided to come back and check it out and Bingo!"

Al came out at the other end and said, "There's no where to run! Give up now!"

McDougal laughed and said, "Who's says I'm running?"

The circle lit up with red sparks and more sparks lit up all over the city.

Al said, "An alchemic reaction on this size..."

Pan smiled and said, "He has a Philosopher's Stone!"

A what? What the heck is that?

The alleyway began to freeze over.

Trunks said, "He's freezing the liquid in the air..."

McDougal ran over to a pool.

Ed yelled, "Give us the Philosopher's Stone, Freezer!"

He laughed and said, "No I don't think so."

The frost touched the water and a huge ice wall formed.

Freezer grabbed the railing as the ice wall brought it up.

The ice wall began moving forward.

Ed yelled, "Major it's all yours!"

Major Armstrong stepped out wearing metal gloves and said, "Leave it to me. For the Armstrong style of alchemy has been past down for generations!"

He punched the ice wall making go back a few feet.

Then it swivel to the left and began going through buildings.

Vegeta said, "Well that's unexpected.."

Ed yelled, "You made it worse!"

Armstrong said, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help..."

Gohan looked at the ice walls and said, "The ice walls are going to meet..."

Al yelled, "It's Central Command he's going to freeze it over!"

Ed looked at Armstrong and said, "We'll stall McDougal. Can you and the others handle the circles?"

Gohan nodded and said, "Consider them erased."

I stayed with Pan and the Elrics as we made our way closer to McDougal.

The Freezer looked at the command center and said, "Fuhrer King Bradly, for your crimes at Ishval, I sentence you to a frozen hell.."

I yelled, "Not so fast!"

Pan used alchemy to launch us on top of the wall.

Ed and Al did the same.

Freezer yelled, "You fools! I'm trying to save this country!"

Pan yelled, "We don't give a dam!"

Ed destroyed the ice below McDougal.

He jumped and grabbed Pan's left arm.

He tried to use the his alchemy on her arm, but nothing happened.

He jumped on to Al, transmuted his face, causing him to fall and knocked his helmet off.

Al's kicked Freezer off and stood up showing...he was hollow inside...

What the hell...

Pan picked up his helmet and showed her metal left arm in the process.

I stared in shock as my granddaughter put the helmet back on and showed off the extent of her metal arm in the process.

I whispered out, " P-Pan your arm...Al's body..."

She looked at me and said, "We'll explain later..."

McDougal looks at the armor and said, "There's no one in there. It's empty...! But that... that could only be true if his soul was bonded to the armor...So you two lost your arms...and you...you lost your entire body... Heh! I see... it all makes sense... You fools committed the ultimate taboo! You attempted human transmutation, didn't you?! Alchemy's one and only unforgivable sin!"

I looked at Pan who stood quite.

Ed looked down and said in a whisper, "You know... There are some lines you really shouldn't cross."

Ed and Pan both hit McDougal with their metal fist, knocking him off his ice mound.

We all slid down and Pan said, "It's over McDougal, there no water here!"

The Freezer laughed and said, "You forget, I have all the water I need, 70% of my body!"

Two bloody ice spikes came out of McDougal and jab themselves into Pan and Ed's shoulder.

I run up to punch him but, he freezes the blood on the ground, making me fall to the ground.

McDougal runs down an alley, and tries to get away.

Ed and Pan both stand up and pull the blood ice out of their shoulders.

Pan said, "I'm not letting that bastard get away..."

We all ran down the alley he went down to see, a blanket over the murderous alchemist and above him was a man with an eye patch.

Ed, Pan, and Al, immediate salute him and said, "Fuhrer King Bradly, Sir!"

I lean over to Pan and asked, "Who is he?"

Pan said, "He the ruler of the country, Grandpa, show him some respect!"

The Fuhrer smiled and said, "Ah, yes my two rising stars. I came out to see if I could help, and to think I'd be the one to catch him. This should at least make an interesting story for my son."

I looked at Pan who had taken off her jacket and began fixing it back to normal.

Her metal arm shined in the dim lighting.

I looked at her and asked, "Pan, what happened?"

She sighed and said, "I'll tell you, when we get back to Mustang's office..."

She pulled on her jacket, making sure no metal was visible.

Ed nodded and said, "Let head back to the command center... we have a lot of explaining to do..."


	5. The Price of A Taboo

**Chapter 4: The Price of A Taboo**

**VEGETA BREIGH**

"Where the hell is Kakarot, and the those alchemy brats?" I asked as we sat in Mustang's office.

Mustang sneezed and said, "They should be here soon, according a call I just got, they ran into the Fuhrer, himself."

I sat there confused by the word and asked, "What the hell is a Fuhrer?" Gohan sat up and said, "He's a king of sorts."

Mustang nodded and said, "His title is Fuhrer King Bradly, he has let this country for a very long time."

The door opened and Kakarot, Pan, Edward, and Alphonse walked in.

Edward and Pan's shoulders were wrapped in bandages.

Gohan jumped up and said, "Pan! Are you alright?!"

She nodded and said, "I'll be fine, but..."

Al looked at us and said, "We have something to tell you."

Mustang walked up to the door and locked it.

Kakarot sat down with a look of shock on his face.

Something happened... I'm sure of it...

Pan looked at us and said, "I'm assuming you've have spoken to Pinako, correct?"

We all nodded and Gohan said, "We know that Trish, died too..."

Ed tensed up at the mention of his mother's name.

Ed sighed and said, "Did she tell you about the laws of alchemy at all?"

Gohan shook his head and said, "No, nothing. Why do you ask?"

Pan said quietly, "You see, there is a taboo, among alchemist... One sin, that no one should ever attempt..."

Ed whispered out like it was a curse of some kind, "Human Transmutation..."

Trunks looked at them and said, "You said you transmuted weapons, using alchemy. Does that mean healing people with alchemy?"

Al shook his head and said, "It's much more than that... It's trying to make a human being..."

We all gasped a bit.

Ed nodded and said, "Or...trying to bring one back..."

The room fell quite with a sudden shock.

Ed said, "We were little kids, who was foolish enough to believe we could bring back the dead... But everything has a price..."

Ed pulled off his gloves and took of his boots showing his metal appendages.

Pan said, "You see...we tried it... but instead of someone coming back... we opened a doorway, to a place called Truth..."

Ed nodded and said, "We gained knowledge from that place, allowing us to transmute without circles but, nothing is ever free..."

Gohan whispered, "That's Equivalent Exchange right?"

Ed nodded and said, "As price, I lost my leg..."

Pan sighed and said, "I lost my Ki..."

I looked completely shocked at Pan and said, "No, It can't be stolen..."

She said, "Go ahead and try to sense it. It's not there..."

Kakarot looked at her and asked, "But what about..."

She looked at him and said, "That part is next Grandpa..."

Al walked forward and said, "But what I paid, was the gravest of all..."

He placed his hands on his helmet and pulled it off...

We stared into the hollow armor with a drawing in the back... written in blood.

Trunks stepped back and said, "There no one...It's completely empty..."

"Not entirely..." Al said, with his helmet still off.

"My soul is bound to this suit of armor..."

Gohan whispered out, "How..."

"Us..."

I turned my attention to Edward and Pan, both of their jackets off, and their metal arms in full view...

I whispered out, "My god..."

Gohan looked at his daughter's metal arm and tears welled up.

She said, "Ed and I, we drew the seal in the armor, and we both gave up and arm to bind him to it..."

Ed looked down and said, "This is the price we pay for our sin. For trying to play God..."

Pan said with a sob, "This is the price of Truth..."

Al put his helmet back on and said, "And the worse part is... the thing we made... it wasn't even human..."

Their words hit me hard.

They're just children and yet... they seen their own hell...

Kakarot looked up at Pan and said, "Pan...why? Why did you do it?"

She looked up and said, "Trisha was like a second mother to me...She loved me as much as her children... and when we found her lying in the floor, completely motionless... I felt for the first time in my life completely useless... So we tried it and because of that..."

She gripped her metal arm and said, "We're paying for our sin..."

Mustang nodded and said, "These two have over come hell itself, and they joined the military in hopes of getting their bodies back to normal."

Al nodded and said, "That's why we needed the Philosopher's Stone, to bypass the exchange and get our bodies back."

Ed smirked and said, "Will find it, no matter what."

Trunks looked at their metal arms and asked, "Can I look at..."

Pan smiled and said, "It's called automail, it's attached to my nerves so it functions like a normal arm."

She lifted her arm up and said, "Go ahead, Trunks."

Trunks began looking her arm over when he touched a small button.

Ed yelled, "Don't touch that, it..."

Pan's arm went flat and she couldn't move it.

She looked at it and said, "You disconnected the nerves..."

Ed sighed and said, "Come here Pan, I'll reconnect it."

Trunks looked at Pan and said, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea that..."

Pan smirked and said, "Just be glad, Winry didn't see that, or you would have an impression of a wrench on your forehead..."

I asked, "Who's Winry?" Al said, "Winry Rockbell, Pan and Ed's automail mechanic and Pinako's granddaughter."

Ed said, "Alright, here come's the nerve..."

I heard the click of the metal and Pan yelled, "AHHH! WHY THE HELL DOES IT HURT SO DAM MUCH?!"

Ed sighed and said, "I know, just wiggle your fingers and we'll call it done."

Pan wiggled all her fingers and smiled.

She picked up her overshirt and jacket and put them back on, along with her gloves. Ed did the same, with his clothes and boots.

Mustang smirked and said, "You better get moving, you have a train to catch."

Ed yelled, "Ah hell, we forgot about our train!"

Ed, Pan, and Al ran as fast as they could out the door and we followed close behind them.

We ran all the way to Central Station where they were getting tickets.

Pan said, "7 tickets for Liore please."

The woman gave her the tickets and said, " That will be 30,000 cents."

Gohan looked at Pan and said, "Honey, we don't have that kind of money!"

She smiled and said, "Relax Dad, I got it covered."

She pulled out a checkbook and wrote one out.

The woman smiled and said, "Thank you, Ms. Son. It's great to have the Iron Will Alchemist riding with us today."

We looked at Pan with complete shock as she handed out the tickets.

I asked, "How did you get so much money?!"

Ed smiled and said, "We have large research funds, which we can use anyway we want."

Kakarot smirked and said, "Well, that's interesting..."

We all boarded the train and took our seats in a personal car.

Gohan looked at the children and asked, "So where are we going?"

Ed said, "We're going to a small town called, Loire."

Pan nodded and said, "A priest has been appearly been preforming miracles, that sound a lot like alchemy, without any exchange."

I nodded and said, "So you believe he has this stone?"

They nodded and Al said, "It's the only logical explanation, for the transmutations he does."

Ed nodded and said, "Plus, I have a feeling this holy man is leading his flock astray."

The train began to pull out of the station. "So how long till we get there?"

Trunks asked. Pan looked up and said, "About two days, at the latest."

Kakarot sighed and said, "I wish we could just fly there..."

Ed laughed a bit and said, "That's right in your world human flight is possible, along with Ki meditation."

Al nodded and said, "Pan told us a lot of stories about you guys, and your adventures. Although Brother, believes only half of them."

Ed scoffed and said, "Yeah, the ones about you dying and being brought back with seven magic orbs. That has to be impossible..."

Kakarot smiled and said, "Things aren't as impossible as you think..."

He held up the four star dragonball and said, "This is a dragonball."

Ed looked at it carefully and said, "I can't identify the substance... What the hell?!"

Pan nodded and said, "That because it's magic, remember?"

Ed sat back and said, "You can talk about magic till your blue in the face, I won't believe without proof."

Pan sighed and said, "Tell you what, when we get our bodies back; I'll take you to my world, and prove to you magic exist."

Ed smirked and said, "You've got a deal."

Trunks looked at Ed and said, "I have some questions about alchemy and I was wondering..."

Pan tossed him a book and said, "Go nuts."

Trunks held up the book and read the title aloud, " 'Basic Alchemy and Matrix Formation' You carry a book around with you?"

Pan smirked and said, "We carry lots of books with us. We don't have a lot of different outfits, we use our suitcases mainly for research material."

Ed pulled out a notebook and tore out a piece of paper and a pen.

He gave Al the objects and he began drawing out a strange diagram.

I looked at it and asked, "What's with the sketch?"

Alphonse replied, "For most alchemist to preform alchemy, you need a transmutation circle. This is a basic circle meant for the transmutation of paper, but you must know what it's completely made of or risk rebound."

Trunks looked at it and said, "Paper is made from the pulp gathered from trees, so paper is made of wood."

Ed nodded and said, "Not bad, now why don't you give it a try."

Trunks smiled and said, "Really?"

Ed nodded and said, "You wanted to know more, so lets put it to the test."

Trunks stepped closer toward the circle and placed his hands on it.

Pan nodded and said, "Now, focus your energy into the circle. Not your Ki, but your own bio energy."

Trunks nodded and did as she instructed.

The circle lit up blue and the paper began to dissolve.

Moments later it reformed into a small paper bird.

Kakarot smirked and said, "Incredible and that's just the basics!"

I nodded and said, "But it takes a lot of understanding to do something so basic."

Trunks held up his paper creation and said, "Still the implications are unimaginable."

Pan yawned and said, "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to sleep. I haven't slept in two days."

Ed nodded and said, "Yeah, sleep sounds nice."

The two alchemist rested their heads and quickly felt into sleep.

Gohan gave a smile and said, "Those two are completely tuckered out."

Al looked at them and said, "Ed and Pan will stay up with me sometimes."

I looked at Al and asked, "Don't you need to sleep?"

Al shook his head and said, "I don't need sleep, food, water, anything really. I can't feel anything while I'm like this."

Kakarot nodded and said, "It must be miserable."

Al nodded and said, "But I look forward to the day when I get my body back, that way I can feel the sun again."

Gohan nodded and said, "And I'm sure your brother and Pan, can't wait for that day as well."

He looked at his sleeping daughter and asked, "Hey Al?"

Alphonse looked at him and said, "Yes Mr. Gohan?" "What has Pan done while she been here?"

Al replied, "Besides what she has already told you, she been an alchemist for the people, just like Brother. They called them, 'The Heroes of the People' because they actually live by the alchemist credo."

I asked, "And that is?"

Al replied, "Be thou for the people. We put them, in our minds when doing what we do. We try to make a difference, instead of just being order to do something"

I gave a small laugh and said, "Orders. Reminds me of my days working for Frieza and his cronies."

Al looked at me and said, "Pan's told me a little about this Frieza. Would you care to go a bit more in depth?"

I smirked and said, "Well since we have time to kill, I don't see why not."


	6. Returned and Changed

**Chapter 5: Returned and Changed**

**PRINCE FRIEZA**

"Are you sure this will work Cell? I'm tired of being dead as is, but do you really think this can bring us back to life?"

I asked as he drew out a strange drawing. We've been in this place far too long for my liking. It's time we go back to the land of the living, and take our revenge on Goku. But I was doubtful of this so called, alchemy.

Cell nodded and said, "When I absorbed Mr. McDougal, I gained his alchemic knowledge. In accordance with that this will bring us back to the land of the living."

I nodded and said, "So what do we do, once the circle is drawn?"

He set down the chalk and said, "We stand in the center and activated it, then it will bring us back to life."

This sounded too good to be true.

"So, what's the catch?" I asked.

He looked at me and said, "There's a chance it backfires and it kills us."

I laughed and said, "Well then, we have nothing to lose then, considering we're already dead."

I stepped inside the circle with him.

He smirked and said, "Let's begin."

We sat down and pressed our hands on to the drawing. The circle lit up an eerie blue and bolts of lighting appeared.

I asked, "Is this normal?"

He nodded and said, "Alchemy will emit sparks but, something doesn't feel right..."

A eye opened beneath our feet and shadow arms began to grab on to us.

I watched at Cell began to break apart into atoms.

I yelled, "WHAT HAPPENING TO US?!"

I closed my eyes for a moment and then the arms loosen their grip.

I opened my eyes to find myself standing in front of a door.

"Welcome to my domain fool."

I turned around to see a white figure with a black mist surrounding him.

I asked, "Who the hell are you?"

He laughed and said, "Who am I? One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am All, and I am One. So, of course, this also means that I am you."

I yelled out, "What the hell do you want?!"

He smiled and said, "You wish to live, correct? I can bring you into the world of the living."

I smirked and said, "Then do it."

He laughed once more and said, "I will, but you must pay the toll."

I asked, "What toll?"

He smiled and said, "It's called Equivalent Exchange. In order to gain, something must be given... And I know the perfect thing to take..."

His body began to change to look exactly like me.

I looked at my self and saw my tail was gone, and my white and purple skin had turned a pale basge color. My head was no longer bald, but had a long black hair with bits of purple in it.

The look alike laughed and said in Truth's voice, "There, I've taken away your true race. Your now a human..."

I yelled, "I'm what?!"

I felt the floor falling in on itself.

Truth in my skin waved and said, "Enjoy Amestris, foolish human..."

My sight grew dim and I sunk into darkness.

* * *

"Who the hell are you and where's Frieza?" I heard Cell voice say.

I open my eyes to see a man standing above me.

He was relatively pale, with bright pink eyes, he had short black hair with bits of dark green mixed in, and he was completely naked, besides a blanket he had tied around his waist.

"Answer me dammit!" The man said, but with the voice of...

"Cell? Is that you?" I asked.

Cell face darken in horror as he said, "F-Frieza? God, not you too..."

I sat up and said, "That Truth bastard made you human as well?"

He nodded and said, "By the way, you might want to..."

He handed me blanket.

I just realized that I was stark naked. Well this is embarrassing...

I quickly tied it around my waist.

"We'll need to find some clothes, if we want to leave from this place..." Cell said.

I nodded and began looking around the room.

It was a dusty old room with sheets covering up mostly everything. I pulled one off revealing a mirror.

"Whoa..." I said as I looked at the new me.

My hair was about shoulder length, with purple tips, and my eyes were a scarlet red. Besides that most of my features, remained the same.

Cell looked at me and said, "Hey, I found some clothing and it looks like some of it will fit us."

I nodded and a my hair fell into my face.

I don't understand how humans can stand to have hair, it's annoying.

I asked, "Anything to tie up this ridiculous hair?"

He tossed me a small band and said, "That should work."

I pulled my hair back and tied it off, making sure no strand remained on my face.

Cell tossed me some clothing and said, "That should fit, and there are some boots by the door."

I quickly put on the strange outfit. It was a pair of black pants and a dark violet shirt that buttoned up.

I quickly put on the dark black boots and said, "Why humans need so much clothing, is beyond me."

Cell nodded and said, "Humans are less resistant to the elements, so this is how they guard themselves."

Cell was dress as well. His clothing was similar to mine, but his shirt was a dark green instead.

We took down some more sheets, to find various objects: a map, a lock box, a few books, and two silver pocket watches with dragons engraved on it.

Cell and I both took the watches and put them on so we wouldn't lose track of the time on this desipicable planet.

We turned our attention to the lock box which had no keyhole or latch to open it.

I tried to pry it open, but for some reason my strength was failing me.

Cell nodded and said, "Just as I thought. This place is depleting our Ki. No flight or super stregnth, although small Ki blast might work."

I nodded and said, "But will destroy the contents, plus my Ki isn't working properly."

Cell nodded and said, "Nor is mine, there must be a way to open it around here..."

I held up the box and saw a circle drawn underneath it.

Cell looked at it and said, "This one should open it..."

He pressed his hands down and the box clicked open.

Inside was a large amount of money, a notebook, and a note.

I picked up the note and read it aloud;

* * *

_To who ever reads this,_

_If your are reading this, then I'm dead, as is my wife. To start out, I'm The Ice Blade Alchemist, and my wife, she's The Botanical Alchemist. As you can guess, we were state alchemist, dogs of the military, with the silver pocket watches and everything. We found out somethings we never should have at Ishval... In the journal contains our alchemy secrets and why were dead right now... Be wary, they want my secrets. Be wary of the Sins... They are always watching...Always..._

_Signed,_

_General Nicholas Flamel Jr, The Ice Blade Alchemist_

_Lieutant Colonel Perenelle Flamel, The Botanical Alchemist_

_The Guardian Alchemist of Liore_

* * *

"Be wary of the Sins? He talks as if they were people" Cell said.

I nodded and said, "Indeed, but he seem to have left us quite a bit of resources."

We grabbed the notebook and placed the money into a suitcase we found.

Cell looked at me and said, "I think, were good."

I nodded, opened the door way, and we walked out of the room and out of the small house with out a single person seeing us.

The sunlight shined down on to the town we stood in.

I smirked and said, "Never thought I'd miss the sunlight."

Cell nodded and said, "I wonder where we are."

We began walking down the street when we heard a yell, "Now look what you did!"

We turned a corner to see a man yelling at a suit of armor, a small blonde haired boy with a red coat, a girl with a long black hair tied in a braid with a similar coat and...

The Z fighters! Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks, there all here!

Cell smirked and said, "We'll deal with them later, let's focus on..."

The boy replied, "Relax grandpa, we will fix it."

He looked at the blonde haired boy and said, "How? It's in a million pieces!"

The armor swept up all the pieces and pulled out a piece of chalk.

He began to draw a circle used for armor stood up and crossed his arms.

The circle lit up with blue lighting and sparks flew on the broken radio. Moments later the radio was fixed and playing a religious broadcast.

The shop keep said, "It a miracle just like Father Cornello."

The armor replied, "It's not a miracle, it's alchemy."

The keep looked at them and said, "So you guys are alchemist?"

Gohan smirked and said, "No just these three."

The boy replied, "That right we're the Elric Brothers and she's Son Pan."

Son Pan? That's Goku's granddaughter...

She knows alchemy!

I thought she follow in her father's footsteps.

A man from the crowd said, "Elric and Son? As in Edward Elric the famed state alchemist who past the test at age 12 and Son Pan, the girl who past the exam at 13."

A woman said, "The Fullmetal and Iron Will Alchemists are here!"

The crowd went around the suit of armor and Pan asked them questions.

The armor pointed to the boy and said, "I'm not him. I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."

The turned to Edward and said, "So that pipsqueak and kid are a state alchemist?"

Edward yelled, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING' A PIPSQUEAK?!"

Pan yelled, "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A KID?! I'M 16 YOU IDIOTS!"

They back up from the young alchemists in fear.

Alphonse walked over to them and said, "You shouldn't have yelled at them Brother. Same goes for you Pan."

He groaned and said, "Well the shouldn't have called me short."

Pan growled and said, "And I'm not a dam kid! That really pisses me off!"

Ed sighed and said, "Come on, we need to get down to the church, and see if this phony priest has what we need."

The group made their way to the large chapel at the bottom of the hill.

I looked at Cell and asked, "Any clue on this Fullmetal and Iron Will?"

He looked at the chapel and said, "I know how to find out..."

* * *

We sneaked in a side entrance and hid behind pillars as they walked into the church. A

woman was sitting near the front praying, " Oh merciful God, please hear me, hear my prayer, I beg of you. Please bring him back..."

Edward spoke up and said, "So this is the almighty Leto…?"

The woman smiled and said, "Welcome my name is Rose. Are you and your friends interested in Letoism?"

Edward shook his head and said, "Nope, can't say I am. Not really the religious type."

Rose sighed and said, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that… To know God is to know hope… If we believe in divine grace, and through him all things are possible… If you believe, I'm sure Leto would bless you and make you grow taller!"

Edward growled out, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Goku said, "Easy, Ed! She's just trying to help!"

Note to self; if I ever want to get those kids mad, call him short and call her a child.

Edward and Pan sat down on a bench and Pan asked, "What about bringing the dead back to life? Do you believe that's possible too?"

Huh? What an odd question. She knows the dragonballs can bring back the dead to an extent. Why ask that?

Rose gave a sad smile and said, "Yes…"

Edward pulled out a notebook, and said while closing it, "Water: 35 Liters, carbon: 20 kilograms, ammonia: 4 Liters, lime: 1.5 kilograms, phosphorus: 800 grams, salt: 250 grams, saltpeter: 100 grams, and various other trace elements..."

The majority of the group along with Rose said, "Huh?!"

Pan said quietly, "That list represents the complete chemical makeup of a human body for the average adult. It's been calculated to the last microgram, but still there has never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life. And you're telling me something modern science can't do, you can do with prayer?"

She seems very dark when she said that. Something I wouldn't expect from Gohan's daughter.

Rose yelled, "Lift thy voice to God! And the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!"

Edward gave a small laugh and said, "Did I mention all those ingredients I read off? Down at the market, a kid could buy every one of them for the spare change in his pocket. As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap."

Rose screamed, "No, that's blasphemy...! People are- We're all children of God... created in his image!"

Edward laughed again and said, "Heh. You have to understand, alchemists are scientists... We don't believe in unprovable concepts like creators or gods... We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try to learn the truth. It's ironic, really. That through the application of science, we have in many ways been given the power to play gods ourselves..."

Rose looked at him in disgust and said, "So you're putting yourself on the same level as God? That's just... sheer arrogance!"

Pan looked up and said, "You know, there's an old myth– about a hero who flew on wings made of wax... He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close, his wings melted, and he came crashing back down to earth..."

Alphonse looked at them and said, "Pan... Brother..."

Edward sighed and said, "I'm sorry, perhaps if we speak to the Father..."

Rose smiled and said, "Yes! Of course! If anyone can help you see the glory of Leto, it's Father Cornello!"

The began to walk out of the room, behind Rose.

I looked at Cell and said in a whisper, "I never expected a granddaughter of Goku, to act so cruel..."

He shook his head and said, "No she wasn't being cruel, she was being truthful, and sometimes the truth can hurt."

I nodded and said, "But her talking about about wax wings..."

Cell said, "Easy, she flew to close to the sun..."

I heard a click from behind us.

I turned around to see a man holding a gun at us.

He said, "Start walking, the Father will want to meet his guest..."

* * *

"Ah, I see the rest of our guest have arrived." Another man said as we walked in at gun point.

The Z fighters and the alchemist were also held at gun point.

They looked at us as we walk in without uttering a single word.

If we talk, there a good chance of two things happening; one Vegeta will recognize us and try to kill us, and two they may shoot us.

Rose yelled, "Brother Cray! Brother Otel! Why are you doing this?!"

Cray was holding the gun at her said, "Rose, that is the Fullmetal and Iron Will alchemist. They were sent here to get rid of the Father."

Otel stood before us and then said, "And these two, I found sneaking around. I can only assume they're military as well."

Edward knocked the gun out of Cray's hands and knocked him out.

While Otel was distracted Cell took his gun and I knocked him out.

Edward yelled, "Didn't your mother tell you not to point guns at a lady!"

Alphonse and Pan ran over to us and Alphonse asked, "Are you two alright?"

We both nodded, knowing it's probably not the best idea to speak, just yet.

"Well, well, I see I have some ruffians in my church."

A bald man walked out from the top of the stairs.

Rose smiled and said, "Father Cornello!"

Edward said, "So your the holy man con-artist."

He looked down and said, "I am nothing of the sort."

Pan smirked and said, "We know alchemy when I see it."

Cornello laughed and said, "It's not alchemy, for what alchemist could do this?"

He pulled his hand up and a statue appeared.

Edward replied, "One with a Philospher's Stone. Like the one on your finger, holy man."

A what? What the hell is that?

He laughed and said, "The ring is just a ring. Nothing more or less."

He looked at Rose and said, "Rose dear?"

She looked up and said, "Yes Father?"

He smiled and said, "You see that gun? Pick it up."

She nodded and picked up the small fire arm.

He smiled and said, "Now shoot the Fullmetal Alchemist and Iron Will Alchemist..."

She stare in horror and said, "But Father I..."

He responded, "As soon as you do, I begin resurrecting Kain, your lost fiancee..."

Ah...Now I see why she want's to believe this guy...

She pointed the gun towards Alphonse shakily.

Alphonse yelled, "It's not me!"

Edward yelled, "GOD DAMMIT, I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! NOT HIM! ME!"

Cornello looked down at Ed and said, "You, but how did someone so small get such an intimating title from the military?!"

Ed yelled, "WHO YOU CALLING' A BEAN SIZED MIDGET?!"

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. A spear began to rise from the ground.

Pan did the same thing only creating a long staff.

But that's alchemy without the drawings...How the hell did they do that?!

Cornello yelled in shock, "No transmutation circles... I see why the military recruited someone as young as you two. You two are prodigies!"

Pan yelled, "WHO YOU CALLING' YOUNG ENOUGH TO BE IN KINDERGARTEN?!"

Cornello laughed and said, "No matter. Now face my chimera!"

A gate opened and a creature crawled out. It looked like a combination between a bunch of animals.

Pan said, "Really, you use the stone to mix animals into chimeras? Now, that's just sick."

The beast charged Edward and Pan, then it sliced though his spear, her staff, and slashed though his right arm and her left arm.

Cornello watched as his beast claws fell off.

He said, "Those claws could cut through soild iron. You two should be dead by now. Unless..."

Edward and Pan both asked, "What about steel?"

Their jackets were so torn that arms now glisten in the light, showing that they were made completely out of metal.

The chimera bit down on Edward's left leg and then backed up with teeth missing.

He said, "Sorry, my leg is a litte hard to chew..."

Now his leg was in full view, which was also made of the shiny metal.

Cornello yelled, "THEY'RE FAKE LIMBS! YOU TWO ARE WEARING AUTOMAIL!"

Pan smirked and said, "So you finally caught on."

Ed said, "Took you long enough!"

Rose screamed as the gun went off, knocking Alphonse's head off and sent him to the ground.

Cornello smiled and said, "Very good Rose, now shoot the others..."

"No Rose, don't..."

Alphonse sat up revealing...that there is no one inside.

Cornello yelled, "His soul's bound to the armor..."

Ed tossed Al his head back to him and said, "You alright Al?"

Al put his head back on and said, "Yes, I'm fine Brother."

Cornello said, "Your arm and leg is automail. Her arm is automail. Your brother trapped in armor! I see. It's all becoming clear now. You three did it, didn't you? The one thing even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden!"

God, what the hell did they do to make them like that?!

Ed pulled off his jacket and over shirt revealing the long series of scars and the full length of his metal arm.

Pan did the same showing her scars as well.

Ed said, "Why don't you come down here and try me! I'll show you real quick who the novice is!"

Cornello turned to Rose and yelled, "Rose... this is the price of their sin... These fools attempted human transmutation– the greatest taboo for any alchemist! In their arrogance, they tried to bring someone dead back to life!"

I said, "What?!"

Oh no...

That's what we did...

What the hell did we do...

Vegeta looked at me and said, "Your voice...It sounds a lot like..."

Dammit, I spoke...

God, Vegeta focus on the others not me...

Rose whispered out in horror, "Oh, no..."

Pan said quietly, "This is what happens when you try to play "God", or whatever you want to call it... Take a good look, Rose. Is this what you want?"

Cornello yelled, "So this is the great Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and the fantastic Iron Will Alchemist Son Pan– Not even half a adults...! Hell, not even half a children!"

Pan yelled back, "And what're you?! You're just a phony that can't do anything without a Philosopher's Stone!"

Alphonse said with a pleading voice, "Father. We just want you to hand over the Stone before you get hurt."

Cornello laughed and said, "Don't be absurd! Why, so you can use it for yourself?! Please. If you fools are really so eager to play God, then perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!"

He turned his cane into a machine gun.

Edward replied, "Nah. Me and god, we don't get along too well. Even if I went... he'd probably just send me right back here."

Cornello began firing his gun. Pan put up a wall, in between us, but not before a bullet found itself in Cell's arm.

He held his bloody arm and gasped in pain.

Edward looked at Alphonse and the others and said, "Pan and I will distract Cornello, you guys get to the tower as fast as you can."

Alphonse looked at us and asked, "What about them?"

Ed looked at us and said, "You two follow Al to the tower, someone will help you with the bullet in your arm."

Without hesitation I helped Cell up and began walking him behind the group.

* * *

We stood at the top of the church while Alphonse took down a bell from the tower.

Trunks was stitching up Cell's arm after he had gotten the bullet out.

Rose looked at Alphonse and said, "Is what Cornello said true? Did you really do the taboo?"

Alphonse sat down the bell and said, "Alchemy is based on the Law of Equivalent Exchange... The price of even a failed human transmutation was enormous... It cost my brother his left leg...it cost Pan her Ki... and it cost me my whole body..."

It can cost that much?! We got off easy compared to him...

Alphonse took off his helmet showing the seal drawn in blood, "Do you see it...? My brother and Pan drew that with their own blood. His leg had been taken. He was bleeding. Pan was bleeding from her stomach. I can't imagine the pain they were in... But through all that, they still gave up their arms to transmute my soul, and bonded me to this suit of armor. Now, I just want to help them get their bodies back to the way it was. They want to find a way to get me back to normal, too. It won't be easy. We might even get killed along the way... But that's the path we chose... All we can do is keep moving."

Cell asked, "Is alright if I ask who?"

Alphonse looked up and said, "Our mother, died right in front of us. We just wanted to see her smile again."

Alphonse's armor began to quiver as he said, "And the worse part is...The thing we made, it wasn't even human."

My god...

That's what we did...

These kids have seen their own hell, and we caught a glimpses at it...

Vegeta looked at Cell and I and said, "I knew I recognized your voices... It's been a long time Cell, even longer for you Frieza..."

I sighed and said, "Even in this new form, we're still easily recognized..."

Goku nodded and said, "Your Ki's are practically gone, but I could still sense you."

Gohan said, "New form? What do you mean by that?"

Cell said, "This strange man, sent us here. He said he took our true forms and made us human as some sort of payment..."

Vegeta laughed and said, "To think the scourge of the universe and the perfect being has been diminished to mere humans!"

I said, "Oh shut up! If our Ki worked better here, I'd blast you to oblivion!"

"You two shut up! I'm finished."

Alphonse drew circles around the bell and it became a giant speaker.

I heard Cornello, Pan and Edward talking over it and...

He admitted lying to his believers, but I don't think...

"HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN ON?!" Cornello yelled.

Ed laughed and said, "Since the beginning..."

Pan laughed and said, "Your loyal followers heard every word."

Alphonse said, "See Rose, he was lying to you...He been lying to everyone."

* * *

We all ran down stairs to see Edward, Pan, and Cornello.

A gem rolled off Cornello's ring and dissolved.

Edward stared in shock and said, "What the hell...? The stone... It's supposed to be a perfect material; how did it just break like that?!"

Cornello shook his head and said, "I-I don't know! I don't know anything about it! S-Spare me! Please! I– I was wrong! Please! I beg you!"

Pan whispered, "It's a damn fake..."

Cornello begged, "Please don't! I am helpless without the Stone! Spare me, please!"

Edward looked up and said, "You mean, we went through all this... risked our lives just for this one possible chance... and it's a fake?!"

Cornello looked up at Edward and asked, "So, uh... Haha, what about me?"

The both yelled, "WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! JUST GET OUTTA HERE!"

Cornello screeched and said, "Right!"

He ran away from the church.

Pan growled and said, "It was a fake, a freaking fake!"

Gohan looked at Pan and said, "We found out a little bit more about our company."

Pan and Edward looked at us.

Goku said, "Edward, Pan, meet two of the greatest villains we have ever face. Frieza and Cell..."

Pan laughed and said, "You joking right? Frieza and Cell look nothing like that..."

Cell said, "That's because someone change how we looked..."

Pan's eyes widen, "It the voice from the recordings...it's really him but... you two are suppose to be dead..."

I said, "Well you see this guy in white took us to this door and..."

Edward whispered, "You've seen the Truth..."

Pan asked, "What did he take?!"

I stood quite for a moment. Pan yelled, "Don't play me for an idiot, Truth always takes something..."

She lifted her metal arm and said, "Always..."

I sighed and said, "Our true forms..."

Edward groaned and said, "Come on will talk more at the hotel. We need to fix our clothes."

We all walked out the front door of the church when I heard another click.

Rose was holding a gun and was crying. She said, "Give me the Philosopher's Stone."

Pan said, "It turned to dust, Rose..."

She yelled, "You just keeping it so you can bring back their mother..."

Edward yelled, "People don't come back from the dead, Rose. Not ever. Not ever!"

I knew that not to be true but in the sense he spoke of...

It really isn't possible for the dead to come back...

She collapses to the floor sobbing and says, "But he promised me... he said if I prayed, it would happen... A miracle... That hope was all I had left! What am I supposed to believe in now?! Tell me what to do... please..."

Edward said firmly, "I can't tell you that... You have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs. So get up and use them. You're strong enough to make your own path."


	7. A True Monster

**Chapter 6: A True Monster**

**CELL**

"You two are complete idiots, you know that?" Ed said as we rode in a train toward East City.

We had just finished telling them the tale of how we came to be there.

I sighed and said, "For the twelfth time, we know."

Pan gave a small laugh and said, "Give them a break Ed. The same could be said for us."

Al nodded and said, "She's right Brother."

Ed groaned and said, "So have you guys tried alchemy yet?"

We both shook our heads, no.

Ed smirked and said, "You saw the Truth, so you have a higher alchemic knowledge. You should be able to transmute without circles."

Frieza shook his head and said, "We didn't see anything within the doors, he just brought us here and made us like this."

I pulled out the note and journal then said, "About the only knowledge we learn about is from this journal we found."

Ed opened the note and his eyes widen.

Gohan looked at Ed and asked, "Ed, what's wrong?"

Pan looked over his shoulder and gasped.

Goku said, "What is it?!"

Ed smiled and said, "These two idiots found the lost alchemic notes of General Nicholas Flamel Jr, The Ice Blade Alchemist and his wife, Lieutenant Colonel Perenelle Flamel, The Botanical Alchemist. Two of the greatest alchemist in history..."

Pan nodded and said, "This is a major breakthrough! If properly deciphered, we can decrypt their alchemic styles."

Ed looked at us and asked, "So did you find anything else?"

Frieza and I held up the watches we found. Ed and Pan nearly fell to the ground.

Frieza looked at them and said, "What? They're just watches..."

Trunks shook his head and said, "Those are badges, proving the office of a state alchemist with in the military."

Ed and Pan pulled out similar watches.

"Wait, did you just say military?" Frieza asked.

Ed nodded and said, "Pan and I are dogs of the military. So what, it not a big deal."

My jaw dropped and Frieza asked, "Why would the military let teenagers join?!"

Ed smirked and said, "We actually joined about three years ago, but we had to take and pass the exams."

Pan nodded and said, "Two weeks later, we received our watches and got out titles."

Pan looked back at the notebook and asked, "So, do you two intend on keeping it, or what?"

I sighed and said, "We're not quite sure yet. Our Ki is basically useless here and, we're still getting use to this 'being human' thing."

Goku gave a small laugh and said, "Don't worry, it becomes really natural."

Frieza looked at the notebook and said, "If we can decode it, I would be interested in this ice alchemy..."

The train began to stop in the station. Ed smirked and said, "Welcome to East City."

We all got off the train and began walking out of the station.

A man in a blue uniform, with jet black hair and white gloves with alchemy drawing on the back, stood there waiting, along with a woman in the same uniform with blonde hair.

The man said, "So how was Liore?"

Ed replied, "The stone was a fake, and we met some idiots from Pan's world, who some how discovered a set of General Flamel Jr's notes."

The man looked at us and said, "Really? That's quite a find. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, and this is 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

I nodded and said, "I'm Cell and this is Frieza."

The Colonel smirked and said, "You better come up with last names or people will begin to see strange attributes, pertaining to you."

The Lieutenant looked at us and said, "Something simple, like Cell Makov and Frieza Zerous. How is that?"

We looked at each other and Frieza said, "Yeah, that could work."

Mustang looked at Ed and said, "Well since Liore was a bust, we have another research mission set up for you, right here in East City."

Ed groaned and said, "Can you give me a break, Colonel Bastard?"

Mustang snapped his fingers and Ed's coat tail caught fire.

Mustang smiled and said, "There's no rest for a dog of the military..."

Ed quickly put out the fire and yelled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BASTARD!THAT'S MY FAVORITE COAT!"

Goku said, "So that's why he's the Flame Alchemist."

Vegeta looked at Goku and said, "That's right you didn't see what the Colonel did with his flames back in Central, Kakarot. Melted down the entire ice was with a snap of his fingers."

Riza sighed and said, "But he's useless on a rainy day..."

Roy smirked and said, "Well Fullmetal, Iron Will, shall we?"

We all got into two vehicles and began driving away.

Frieza and I was in the one with Ed, Al, Pan, and the Colonel.

Ed asked, "So where are we going?"

Mustang said without looking away from his driving, "Your going to see an expert in bio-alchemy. Shou Tucker, The Sewing Life Alchemist. He's done some heavy research into Chimera transmutation."

Frieza said, "We're still new to the whole alchemy thing, so what's a chimera?"

Pan said, "A chimera is made by combining two or more animals using alchemy."

Mustang nodded and said, "Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a Chimera that could understand human speech. That earned him his certification as a State Alchemist."

Ed looked up and said, "By understand human speech, you mean...wait, you mean it talks? A Chimera?"

Mustang nodded and said, "Right. Supposedly. It only said one thing. I want to die. After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish."

Al sighed and said, "As sad as that is, it's incredible that he got it to speak."

Ed nodded and said, "This maybe the key to getting out bodies back."

We pulled in front of a large house and we got out.

We walked into a gate and a large dog tackled Ed to the ground. We all laughed a bit at Ed's expense.

A girl ran up and said, "Bad Alexander! Don't tackle our guest!"

The girl had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was extremely young, about 6 years old by the looks of it.

She looked up at me and us and said, "Hi! I'm Nina and that's Alexander."

Mustang looked down and said, "Can you get your father sweetheart?"

"No need Colonel."

I looked up to see a man with short brown hair and a set of glasses.

He smiled and said, "Why don't you come inside?"

We all walked in and found seats at a table.

Mustang looked at Tucker and said, "Fullmetal, his brother, and Iron Will would like to look into some of your research, and and Mr. Zerous and Mr. Makov would as well."

Tucker nodded and said, "Alright, but what for? We are alchemist after all, we deal in equivalent exchange..."

Ed and Pan began telling their tale...

My god...

I knew they did that but, the way they describe it...

It sounds soul wrenching...

Tucker looked at Ed and said, "You transmuted your mother? As an 10 year-old child? I see. So that's what earned you the title Fullmetal Alchemist. You've had a rough time of it, for someone so young."

He turned to us and said, "And you two? Why do you want my research?"

We showed him the journal and explained how we wanted to decode it.

Tucker nodded and said, "Well, my research maybe of some use to you as well."

Tucker stood up and began leading us down a large hallway. At the end of the hallway, there were two large doors. He opened them up and revealed a large library.

Ed and Pan smiled with joy.

Wow, did not expect this kids to be book fanatics.

Tucker smiled and said, "This is my library. Feel free to look around."

Ed ran over to a shelf and said, "Alright! Let's dive in! I'll start with this shelf."

Al walked to another shelf and said, "I'll try starting over here."

Pan ran up to one as well and said, "This section's mine."

Frieza looked at them and said, "They're going to read all those books?"

Mustang nodded and said, "That's how they work. You two might try a section over there."

We nodded and I said, "So what are you going to do?"

Mustang sighed and said, "I'm going to head back to work now. I'll send somebody by to get you this evening."

The three kids paid no mind to him, and continued reading (which Ed was already on his third book, Pan on her second, and Al on his fourth).

Tucker laughed and said, "They've got some ability to focus. I'm not sure they even know we're here anymore."

He adjusts his glasses and said, "Quite a catch, these three. A couple of prodigies."

Tucker and Mustang left and we made our way over to the book shelf.

We began reading the books, learning what we could about the General and his wife.

Before long, a tap came on my shoulder.

It was Ed and he said, "We need to get going."

I looked up at the clock and said, "We been reading for that long?!"

Ed nodded and said, "Yeah, but don't worry, we're coming back tomorrow."

Nina ran up to Ed and said, "I made this for you, Big Brother."

She handed him a flower crown.

She ran over to Pan and said, "You too, Big Sister..."

Tucker came in and said, "It's good to see Nina so happy. Before I earned my State Alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living that kind of life, so she left us."

He sighed and said, "I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to go back to those days again. I don't even think I could..."

Nina jumped up and said, "Don't worry Daddy! It's OK. If those people do tell you no, me and Alexander will growl at them until they say yes."

Pan and Al laughed and said, "You tell them, Nina."

Tucker looks at his daughter and says, "Hey Nina. I've got an idea, do you want to play with Daddy tomorrow?"

Nina eyes glisten with joy and she asked, "Really?!"

Tucker nodded in agreement.

Nina jumps into her father's lap and yells, "Woo hoo! Alexander! Daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow!"

Alexander barks with joy.

I looked at Tucker...

Something not quite right about that man...

* * *

I opened the door of Tucker's house and said, "Hello Mr. Tucker. Thanks for having us again today!"

But Tucker was no where to be seen.

We began walking through the house.

Pan yelled out, "Mr. Tucker?!"

Ed yelled, "Hey! Nina!"

We found him sitting a room with a strange creature sitting at his feet.

Al said, " Mr. Tucker!"

Tucker looked up with a smile.

Pan said, "There you are! So you are home."

Tucker nodded and said, "Yes. I did it. I finally did it. A Chimera that understands human speech. Here, let me show you."

He kneels over the creature which I presumed to be a chimera and said, "Listen to me, that person over there, that's Edward and the other one is Pan."

The chimera spoke in a wispy cold voice, "..Ed...ward...P...an..."

Tucker nodded and said, "Yes, that's very good. Well done!"

Ed knelt down and said, "That's amazing! It can actually talk!"

Tucker chuckles and said, "Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification."

The chimera said quietly, "Ed... ward..."

"P...an..."

"Ed... ward..."

"P...an..."

"Ed... ward..."

"P...an..."

"Big... Bro... ther..."

"Big... Sis...ter..."

Ed asked in a hiss, " Mr. Tucker, when did you get your State certification again?"

Tucker looked up and said, "Let's see, It was two years ago."

Pan then asked in the same hissing manor, "And when did your wife leave you?"

Tucker looked back at them and said, "That was two years ago, too."

Ed then said, "I just have one more question for you... Nina and Alexander...Where are they!?"

Wait he implying...

Tucker yelled, "Damn brats, figuring it out so quickly!"

Edward rushes Tucker, pins him against the wall. Al yelled, "Brother!"

Pan yelled, "Oh yeah. We figured it out. You did it again! Two years ago, it was your wife! And this time, you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking Chimera! You can only do so much with animals after all! It's much easier when you start with a human. Isn't that right you bastard?!"

Frieza looked down at the chimera and said, "That's Nina..."

Nina looked up at us and said, "Can...we...play... now?"

Tucker said with a smirk, "I don't see what you're so upset about. This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist should understand..."

Ed punched him in the face and yelled, "SHUT UP! Do you really think you can get away with this? Messing around with someone's life like that. Your own daughter!?"

Tucker laughed and said, "Someone's life, you say? You'd know all about that, wouldn't you? Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist. Look at your leg. Your arm. Her arm. Your brother. Those things are also the result of messing around with somebody's life, aren't they?!"

Pan yells, "PSYCHO!"

Ed punches Tucker in the face once again, causing his glasses to fall and break.

Tucker chuckles and said, "We are the same! We're the same! You're just like me!"

Pan yells, "We're not!"

Tucker laughs and said, "Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it. We had to, even though we knew it was against the rules!"

Ed yells out in fury, "No!"

Ed punches Tucker in the face again. "Not me!"

And again... "Alchemists don't..."

And again... "do that!..."

And again... "I'm not... I'm not!"

Ed goes to punch Tucker again, but Al stops him, by grabbing his arm.

Al said, "Brother! If you keep this up, he'll die."

Tucker's face was bruised and bloody, from the automail hitting his skin.

Nina rubbed against Ed's leg and said, "Ed..ward. No. Daddy...Do you..hurt Daddy..."

Al knelt down and said, "I'm sorry. Even with all our power, we can't do anything to change you back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Nina said, "Can we play now... can we play now?"

Tucker held up his pocket watch and said in a weak voice, "I made it just in time... I get to remain a State Alchemist... I passed!"

Pan kicks the pocket watch out of Tucker's hands, causing it to fly and break.

Tucker crawls slowly towards it, panting and badly injured.

Pan yells, "Like hell you're staying a State Alchemist. Like Hell."

Nina said once again, "Can we play now...?"

Ed yells in anger.

I walked out of the room holding my stomach...

I quickly emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor...

This was sicking...that was wrong...

Frieza walked out with a horrified look on his face. He looked the same way I felt...

* * *

"If ever there was an example of the Devil's work in this world, this case would definitely be it." Hawkeye said as she and Mustang walked down the steps of the command center.

It was pouring down rain and they both carried umbrella's.

Mustang said, "The Devil, huh? A State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart, when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We choose our own path, knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is. Right, Fullmetal? Iron Will?"

He looked toward Ed and Pan who has their faces down, arms folded, and their body drenched in the rain.

We sat next to them, letting the rain pour down on us.

Mustang looked at the two alchemist and said, "You two will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you two may end up having to get your own hands dirty as well. Are you two gonna shut down like this every time?"

Ed said with a whisper, "We may be called dogs of the military. We may even be cursed as devils. That doesn't matter. Al, Pan, and I are still going to get our bodies back. We know the truth. We know we're not devils. I know we're not gods. We're human..."

He stood up and yelled, "WE'RE ONLY HUMAN!"

Then Pan said, "Who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl... so what good are we then?"


	8. The Wrath of God

**Chapter 7: The Wrath of God**

**SON PAN**

"Hey Lieutenant! Hold on for just a moment!" I yelled as Ed, Al and I ran down the hall of the command center.

Riza looked at us and said, "Yes, what do you need?"

Ed looked up and asked, "What will happen to Nina?"

It's been three days since the incident, and ever since it's been pouring down rain.

Frieza and Cell had been walking around the city, trying to make since of the horror they had witnessed.

Maybe, just maybe if we find out what going to happen to her it will...

"Shou Tucker and Nina was found dead in the home last night..." Hawkeye said sadly.

We gasp in shock. Al asked, "How did they die..."

Riza sighed and said, "Your going to find out sooner or later... But they were murdered, we still don't know who did it..."

She put on her black overcoat and said, "I'm actually on my way to the scene right now..."

I said, "Take us with you."

She replied, "No..."

Ed yelled, "Why not?!"

She looked at us and said in a dead serious tone, "You don't need to see this..."

And with that she walked out into the pouring rain, letting my Dad and Trunks into the building.

Dad looked at us and said, "Hey, what's going on?"

Ed said solemnly, "They found Nina dead in her home last night..."

The two stepped back in shocked. We told them what happened, but they still didn't quite understand the gravity of what had really happened.

Trunks shook his head and said, "Guys...I'm so sorry to hear that..."

I looked at the door and said, "We have somethings to do before we go back to the hotel Dad. We'll meet you guys back there."

Dad looked at me and said, "Pan, why don't..."

I opened the door and said, "We can handle ourselves...been doing it for the last 6 years..."

Ed, Al, and I walked out into the rain letting it pour down on us as we walked the streets.

We eventually found Frieza and Cell sitting at a fountain.

Cell looked up and said, "Any news about..."

He looked at our faces with a dread...

Frieza sighed and said, "Tucker killed her..."

Ed said, "No...someone killed them both..."

We sat down at the foot of the fountain letting the rain drench us.

Ed looked up at the sky and said, " I've been thinking about this for a long time. We put all our trust in alchemy but in the end... what is it? "Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws... The process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too. It must also follow laws. Everything circulates... Even death is a part of that circulation. You must accept the flow."

I nodded and said, "Hmm, Teacher sure drummed that into our heads, didn't she?"

Ed nodded and said, "I thought I understood it... but I don't understand anything... Mom proves that. Now here I am again, trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible... I'm such a hopeless idiot... All this time and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that's been following me... but right now every drop that hits my face is even more depressing."

Al replied and said, "I don't even get that much... without a body, I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss...all the time. I wanna get my body back soon. I just wanna be human again. Even if it means going against the flow of the world, and trying to do the impossible."

I sighed and said, "We're all hopeless idiots... but that's what kept us going this long... We play the strong alchemist, when in reality... we're just kids who got themselves into a dark place..."

We all looked up at the rain, until a man walked up to us.

He wore a set of sunglasses, and had a large 'X' shape scar on his head.

He looked at us and asked, "Are you two The Fullmetal and Iron Will alchemist?"

Ed and I nodded.

The man reached his hand out toward us.

Ed and I dodged his blow, which he deconstructed the fountain.

He said, " Foolish alchemists who turn their back on the ways of God...shall be punished."

Ed and I clapped our hands to transmute but the man moved too quickly, for us to transmute.

Frieza and Cell tried to distract him, but he seem only focused on Ed, Al, and myself.

We all ran down the stairs, were the man jumped down to the bottom.

Ed clapped his hands and deconstructed the stairs.

Damn it, what the hell is this guy's problem?!

Making enemies isn't something that We...

Well we never really avoided it, but there's no reason someone should be trying to kill us!

We ran down into alley way where the man had us cornered.

He tried to grab on to me but, Frieza jumped in the way.

The man deconstructed Frieza's wrist, causing him to fall to the ground writhing in pain.

Cell yelled, "FRIEZA!"

Frieza cried out in agony as his wrist emitted a pool of blood.

Cell ran over and began tending to Frieza's bleeding stub...

I growled, "Your after us, not them!"

The man said, "If they stand in the wake of God's fury then, let them feel his wrath!"

The man grabbed Ed right arm and tried to deconstruct it.

Ed smirked and said, "Sorry wrong arm!"

Ed punched him and the man said, "Automail..."

Ed and I tore off our jackets revealing the extent of our automail, and said, "You can't win..."

The man charged us once again, only to be punched by Al.

The man placed his hand on Al's side and deconstructed it.

Ed and I yelled, "ALPHONSE!"

The man looked at Al and said, "Your hallow... another abomination of alchemy... just like the child..."

My eyes widen as I made the connection.

I yelled, "You bastard! You did it! You killed Nina!"

The man said, "She was a poor creature. Once she had been given that form, there is no way of separating her again. I gave her mercy and ended her suffering."

I transmuted my arm into a clawed blades* and went charging toward him.

The man grabbed my arm and deconstructed my automail, make me fall to the ground without an arm.

Ed yelled, "PAN!"

He charged in and tried to hit the man and just like me, his automail was destroyed.

The man looked down at us and said, "You shall face judgement today alchemist..."

Ed said, "Your only after Pan and myself right?"

He nodded and said, "Yes.."

I looked at Ed and then I said, "Promise us... that you won't hurt Al, or the others..."

Al yelled, "Pan! Brother! What are you doing?! Run away!"

The man said, "No harm shall befall them, this I swear..."

Ed nodded and said, "Good..."

The man grabbed my face and said, "I shall give you a moment to pray to God..."

I took a deep breath in and awaited my eventual death.

"Scar! Put her down now!"

He released my face revealing, that the Colonel and the Z fighters standing to defend us.

Scar said, "The Flame Alchemist as well. God has smiled on me this day."

He ran to charge Mustang.

The Colonel tried snapping, but Riza knocked him out of the way sent shots toward Scar.

She looked at the Mustang and said, "You know as well as I do, that your useless on rainy days..."

The Colonel's head sunk and he said, "Useless..."

Major Armstrong jumped on to the field to fight him.

Scar said, "The Strong Arm Alchemist as well... More destroyers of the world..."

The Major yelled, "What do you mean? Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! You must destroy to create! THAT IS THE LAW OF THE UNIVERSE!"

He takes off shirt, poses epically. Vegeta growled out, "Did he have to strip?"

Trunks sighed and said, "Are you surprised? He's clearly insane."

The Major and Scar fought for a while until the Major began to show fatigue.

Grandpa yelled, "We may not be at full power, but we can still fight!"

He sent a Ki orb at Scar.

Scar dodged it by the scruff of his head, but it knocked off his glasses revealing his bright red eyes.

Armstrong said, "Tan skin, white hair, and red eyes... that means..."

Mustang yelled, "He's Isvalen!"

Scar deconstructed the ground below him causing a massive smoke cloud.

Ed yelled, "Al! Are you alright?!"

He ran over to the badly broken armor that was his brother, as did I.

I yelled, "We have an injured civilian, he's missing his hand and is bleeding heavily!"

A small group ran over to Frieza and began tending to his arm.

Hughes appeared from behind a car and asked, "Oh, is it over now?"

Armstrong put his jacket back on and said, "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been this whole time?"

He nodded and said, "I thought it best to lay low."

Mustang yelled, "You didn't think about maybe backing us up?!"

Hughes said with a smirk, "Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with you pack of pseudo-humans! It's bad for my health!"

Ed and I looked at Al.

To our surprise he punches us, and yells out, "Why didn't you two run away when I told you to !? What kind of idiots are you?!"

I yelled, "No way! I'm not just gonna run away and leave you behind!"

Al yelled, "WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!"

He punches us again as our quarrel catches attention from a spectating military and visiting guest.

Ed said, "What do you keep punching us like that for? If we would have run away you could have been killed, you know that?!"

Al yelled, "And maybe I wouldn't have been! Making the decision to die is something only an idiot does!"

Ed said, "Hey, easy on the "idiot" stuff. I'm still your older brother, and she an old friend, got it?!"

Al grabs Ed by the collar of his shirt and said, "I'll say it all I want to! Survival is the only way! Live on, learn more about alchemy! You can find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina. You two can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope, and choose a meaningless death."

Al's arm falls off and he yells, "Oh great! My stupid arm came off! You stupid brother!"

I smirk and said, "Hmm... We're really falling apart, aren't we? We look like we belong in a junkyard."

Al said, "But we're still alive."

Ed nodded and said, "We are."

Armstrong looked at us and said, "Alphonse is the suit of armor..."

Hughes sighed and said, "I have to admit, Roy this is one heck of a freak show you have here. We would have no problem explaining the older body, but the younger..."

The sun began to shine out from the clouds.

Dad brought over a coat an put it on my shoulders.

Riza did the same for Ed.

Trunks and Havoc began picking up the broken pieces of our automail and Al's armor.

Grandpa smiled and said, "This has been a day hasn't it?"

I nodded and said, "But it's already getting better."

The majority of the clouds had cleared and sun was shining down filling the grays with is golden light.

Ed looked at me and said, "Looks like we're going to Risembool."

I smirked and said, "Yeah, and Winry's going to kill us..."

_(A/N: Think Wolverine claws..)_


	9. A Road Less Traveled

**Chapter 8: A Road Less Traveled**

**SON GOHAN**

"Man, that must really hurt." I said, to Frieza as we rode on the train to Rismbool.

Our group took up the entire car which included: Pan, Ed, Al, (who was put into a crate for transportation) Major Armstrong, Dad, Vegeta, Trunks, Frieza, Cell, and myself.

The ticket teller nearly past out when we ordered 9 tickets, well at least we didn't have to pay for Al.

Frieza nodded and said, "Extremely painful, but..."

He looked at his missing hand and said, "I regained some memories of Truth..."

Pan sat up and said, "The pain must have started a system shock, so what did you learn..."

He looked up and said, "Vast amounts of alchemic knowledge and I learned there was a second cost..."

Cell looked at Frieza in shock and said, "What!?"

Frieza nodded and said, "For passage, he made us human, for the knowledge he took the majority of my Ki..."

I sighed and said, "Man that sucks."

Pan leaned back and tighten the button on her coat.

She and Ed both covered up their missing arms with their coats, so it seems almost normal, but...

My little girl missing an arm... she will never be normal again.

She looked at me and smiled. "Ever since you got here, we talked about what happened to me over the last 8 years, now I want to know what happened back home? Equivalent Exchange."

I smiled and said, "Sounds fair. Not much has changed. Krillen has a mustache now, Goten has a girlfriend named Vileece, Hercule and Buu have opened a new gym, Uub has went home to his village, and Emperor Pilaff tried to make a wish on the black star dragon balls, but your grandfather stopped him."

Pan smirked and said, "Wow, no kidding? Imagine what would have happened if they made a wish?"

I laughed at the ridiculousness of the idea.

The train speakers came on and it said, "We're having a technical problem, and we'll be making a two hour stop in Valhkin*."

Pan sighed and said, "Well no point in sitting around. Let stretch out legs before the train takes off again."

Armstrong nodded and looked out the window.

Then he began yelling at an old man. " ! It's me Alex!"

The man recognized the Major, but ran away.

Ed asked, "Who's Marco?"

Armstrong looked at Ed and said, "He's a alchemist that went missing during Ishval. His specialty was the Philosopher's Stone..."

Ed and Pan immediately began running in the direction that Marco was running.

The Major sighed and said, "We should go after them..."

I nodded and said, "You go Major, I think a large group would upset him."

Armstrong nodded and ran after them.

* * *

(_A/N: I have no idea what this place is actually called_.)

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

* * *

Ed, Pan, and Armstrong, got back onto the car.

Ed was holding a note and had a grin that stretched a crossed his cheeks.

Pan smiled and said, "We saw it! It does exist!"

I smiled and said, "That's incredible! Where is it?"

Ed replied, "Marco has an incomplete stone, like the one from Liore. He gave us a way to find his research, so he kept his incomplete one."

Frieza looked up and asked, "Why let him keep it?"

Pan smiled and said, "He the town doctor and has been using it to heal the injured. If we didn't live up to our creed, what kind of alchemist would we be."

Cell looked at Pan and said, "There a creed for alchemist?"

Al nodded and said, "Be thou for the people."

I heard the train whistle go off and the train began to pull out.

Ed said, "Just one more hour, and will be in Resembool."

Then Pan said, "Then Winry is going to kill us..."

Ed laughed nervously and said, "Yeah, not looking forward to her throwing a wrench at my head...again."

I laughed and said, "Sounds like my mother, only with a frying pan."

Pan sighed and said, "Grandma, Mom, and Bulma are all there. I hope Winry and Pinako has kept their promise."

Dad walked over and said, "What promise?"

Pan gave a sad smile and said, "They promised not to tell you anything about what we did. It happened to us, so we need to tell it."

Pan pulled out her watch and opened it up. "It's nearly noon... We have two options, we eat here on the train, or we wait til we get to Resembool and eat at Pinako's house."

Ed said, "I rather eat here. I want to be pain free while I eat."

I nodded and said, "Let's move to the dinning car."

Vegeta said, "You go ahead. I'm not hungry."

I shrugged and followed the others into the dinning car.

Edward order a steak dinner with a vegetables, and it came with a bottle of milk.

Ed had finished his entire meal, except the milk.

Pan looked at the full bottle and said, "...You didn't drink your milk."

Ed groaned and said, "...Why should I? I hate it."

Pan yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO BE SMALL AND STUNTED FOREVER IF YOU KEEP USING THAT STUPID EXCUSE!"

Ed yelled back, "SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO DRINK IT IF I DON'T WANNA!"

Armstrong now yelled, "YOU SOUND LIKE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT, EDWARD ELRIC!"

Dad said, "Every growing boy needs his milk."

Ed yelled out, "I'M NOT DRINKING IT!"

Trunks, Frieza, Cell, and myself, watched as the argument increased about the full bottle of milk sitting on the table.

Cell looked at me and asked, "Does this happen often?"

I sighed and said, "More than I would like..."

Trunks nodded and said, "Just wait, until someone says the 'S' word. Then Ed will explode."

I gave a small laugh knowing it wasn't a curse word, unless your Edward.

We finally made our way back to our car to see, Vegeta and Al playing a game of chess.

I smirked and said, "Vegeta, I didn't know you can play chess."

He scoffed and said, "It's a strategy game, of course I know how to play!"

Al moved a piece and said, "Checkmate..."

Vegeta said, "Impossible! I planed out every move!"

Ed looked at the board and said, "Yeah, that checkmate. Al, where you going easy on him?"

Al gave a small laugh and said, "Nah, I just play based off his moves."

Trunks asked, "How you get so good at chess?"

Al looked up and said, "I don't sleep, all I can do is read, think, and hone my skills."

Pan nodded and said, "He's great at these games."

Vegeta smirked and said, "Well played, Tin man. Well played."

The train once again began to stop, this time we were in the right place.

Pan smiled and said, "Risembool... I have been here in a while..."

Ed nodded and said, "Not since that incident with the lion chimera."

The two laughed at the old memory.

We all exited the train and began making our way down the path.

Pan sighed and said, "I'm not sure how they're going to take it."

I placed my hand on her shoulder and said, "It will be okay, I promise."

She nodded and began walking once again.

We finally came across the house with a sign hanging out front that said, 'Rockbell Automail'.

Out front Mom was sweeping and Pinako was smoking a pipe.

Ed yelled, "Hey, were back!"

In that moment two wrenches flew out and hit Ed and Pan in the face.

Ed yelled, "Winry!"

A girl stood on the balcony.

She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She wore a white grease stained bandanna, a black tube top, and a pair of white shorts.

She yelled, "ED! PAN! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO CALL ME ONCE IN A WHILE?! ESPECIALLY IF YOUR COMING HERE!"

Pan said, "Sorry, it was unexpected..."

Mom yelled, "Videl! She's here!"

Videl barged out of the door and began running up the hill with my mother.

The both hugged on to Pan as hard as they could.

Videl cried out, "My baby girl... I missed you so much..."

Videl moved her arm and gasped.

Mom looked up and said, "What?"

Videl held up Pan's empty jacket sleeve and said with a studder, "Her arm... i-it's gone... My baby's arm is gone..."

They both began crying.

Pan gave a small smile and said, "It's alright Mom... Winry can fix my automail up in no time, really..."

Mom looked up and said, "Automail... You mean you have automail..."

Pan nodded and said, "So does Ed, but..."

Videl looked at Ed and said, "That's Edward...Where's Alphonse..."

Al said, "I'm in the box..."

Videl looked up at the Major who held Al up on his shoulder.

Videl looked at the box and asked, "Why are you in there?"

Ed sighed and said, "It's a really long story. We can tell you once we get inside and place our orders."

* * *

"OH NO!" Winry said as she examined Ed and Pan's severed automail arms.

Ed said quietly, "Yeah, sorry it's a little smashed up."

Pan nodded and said, "But we did get all the pieces."

Winry growled out, " 'A little smashed up'? 'A little'? Ed, Pan. do you see what you two have done to my beautiful creations; I slaved over these!"

Vegeta snarled out, "It's basically the same, it's just in smaller pieces."

Winry hit him with a wrench and said, "It going to take days to repair this!"

Pinako tapped Ed leg and said, "We'll need to work on Edward's leg as well, it appears he's grown a bit."

Ed grin widen and said, "Finally!"

Winry sighed and said, "This will take me, at least two weeks to fix!"

"Trunks and I can help."

Bulma walked in the door holding some automail schematics.

She smiled and said, "I've been study your schematics since day one. I can help you with the arms, Trunks and Pinako can handle the leg."

Winry smiled and said, "We that, we can get it done in three days!"

Armstrong looked at Frieza and said, "Better make that four Ms. Rockbell... Our friend here needs an installment."

Winry looked at him and his missing hand. She smiled and said, "No problem, but we'll need a name for the roster."

I said, "Mr. Zerous... He is fairly quiet."

Frieza nodded in agreement.

I don't want the girls knowing about 'our guest' quite yet.

Pinako began detaching Ed leg, when Videl asked, "Alright, what happened? I want the truth."

Ed gave a small laugh and said, "Funny it always goes back to that. Truth."

Pan looked up and asked, "How much do you know about alchemy?"

Bulma replied, "I done some reading about it in Pinako's library..."

Al said, "Actually it's our library, but please continue..."

Bulma looked at Ed and said, "It's the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. Although it's not an all powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If you want to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. That's the law of equivalent exchange. The basis of all alchemy."

Ed nodded and said, "Good now, what is the taboo?"

Bulma replied softly, "It's called Human transmutation, the books said, it a forbidden alchemy, because..."

Pan finished her sentence, "For what could equal the value of a human soul?"

Bulma looked at Pan and said, "That's right.."

Pan looked up and asked, "So do you know what it is?"

Bulma shook her head and said, "No, all the books that had chapters on it, the pages were torn out."

Ed nodded and said, "That because we tore them out..."

Bulma looked at him and asked, "Why do that?!"

Ed said, "Human transmutation. In other words, it an attempt to use alchemy to resurrect the dead..."

The three women stared wide eyed at the kids.

Al said softly, "We wanted to see our mother again, and Pan offered to help us."

She nodded and said, "But we didn't know..."

She gripped her arm and said, "The price of Truth..."

* * *

They quickly finished their tale, trying not to terrify the women more.

Ed said, "I lost my leg, Pan lost her Ki, and Al lost his entire body..."

Pan gently lifted off Al's helmet and said, "Ed and I drew the seal in his armor and gave up our arms to bind his soul to the armor."

The girls stared at Al's hollow armor in horror.

Videl said as she cried, "My god...Al's really not in there..."

Al replied, "No, not physically, but my soul remains here."

Pan placed the helmet back on and said, "This is the price of our sin..."

Mom wrapped her arms around Pan and said, "Oh my poor granddaughter!"

Pan sighed and said, "We ask that you don't take pity on us...This was our mistake, and we're going to fix it."

Bulma looked at them and asked, "How are you going to do that?"

Ed smirked and said, "The Philosopher's Stone."

The Major nodded and said, "Soon as we get back to Central we can get Doctor Marco's research and create our own stone."

Videl looked at Pan and said, "Well, you have to visit Pan, once you get it..."

Pan looked up and said, "I'm going with them Mom."

Videl looked at her and said, "No, you aren't. You been away from home for 8 years. It's time you come back."

Pan stood up and said, "No, I won't break my promise! I won't!"

Videl stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a tear roll down Pan's face.

She said, "I promised them that we get our bodies back, get Al back to normal, get our limbs back... And we do it together... That is my promise, and there is nothing you can do to get me to break it..."

Videl softly said, "Pan..."

Pan looked at her and said, "I'm sorry Mom, but I need to do this."

Videl wiped her tears away and said, "No, I understand..."

Pan smiled and said, "Thank you Mom..."

Pinako had put a temporary leg onto Ed, and he stood up with a wobble.

Ed slowly walked over and said, "Now that the that's done, Pan let's get some material and get to work. I don't want Colonel Bastard, barking at our asses when we get back."

Bulma said, "You guys know a Colonel?"

Pan nodded and said, "Armstrong is a Major, as well..."

Bumla raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you guys know so many military figures?"

Ed and Pan sighed and Pan said quietly, "Because, we're state alchemist...A.K.A. The dogs of the military..."

Mom yelled, "This two are military!?"

I gave a nervous laugh and said, "Yeah, I chewed out the Colonel, when I found out..."

Ed said, "But it was our choice, we joined to gain access to the research in hopes of getting our bodies back."

Armstrong nodded and said, "These two are some of the finest alchemist the state has ever seen. Fullmetal and Iron Will are well known as heroes of the people."

Videl looked up and asked, "Who?"

Pan laughed and said, "As state alchemist, we receive a code name. I'm The Iron Will Alchemist, Ed is The Fullmetal Alchemist, and the Major here is The Strong Arm Alchemist."

Ed laughed and said, "There's also Colonel Mustang, The Flame Alchemist, but personally I don't give a dam."

Vegeta laughed and said, "The boy has no respect for his commanding officer apparently."

Pan smirked and said, "He does, he just doesn't want Mustang's God Complex acting up."

Ed looked at her and said, "Come on, I picked up a few new books for us to read while we're here."

Pan smiled and said, "Is it the Theorems of Bio-alchemy or the Properties of the Philosopher's Stone?"

Ed opened the suit case and said, "A bit of both, with a dash of Modern Matrices and Transmutations mixed in."

Pan and Ed picked up a few books with their good arms and made their way to the table.

Videl looked at me and said, "Am I seeing things or is our daughter reading Non-Fiction?"

I shook my head and said, "Yeah, it was weird to me too."


	10. A NOTE FROM SHADOW OF EYES

**A NOTE FROM THE COMPUTER DESK TOP OF SHADOW OF EYES**

**(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! 0.0)**

* * *

Dear Loyal Readers of this Fan Fiction story,

Alright Folks... I am seriously stuck here...

My brain is trapped in a very serious case of writers block and I'm trying to resolve it as soon as possible.

Now I'd like to hear your opinions on the story so far and be honest about it, I won't take it personally, just don't cuss me out.

The more reviews I get, the closer to reading the next chapter you get.

**Edward Elric: **It's Equivalent Exchange!

**Seto Kaiba: **Shut it shrimp and let her talk!

**Edward Elric: **WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING SO SMALL A FLY COULD SWAT AWAY?!

**Max Ride: **Calm down Ed! No one said that!

**Harry Potter: **He's just trying to prove a point Kaiba. What's wrong with that?

**Seto Kaiba: **He's being a smart ass like that one kid... Always saying he right about everything... Smart Ass...

**Dib Membrane: **I AM NOT A SMART ASS KAIBA! IN ANY CASE I'M...

**Naomi Nakashima: **He's talking about Zim or maybe Blossom... I not sure but I know it's not you Dib

**Dib Membrane: **O-O... Sorry...

**Yugi Motou: **Yeah it's alright Dib, Kaiba does that all the time

**Sora: **Geeze can we get back on track please!

**Max Ride: **Uh... Yeah, we need to focus on what Shadow was saying...

**Kim Possible: **Right... So what was we talking about?

**Astral: **I believe we were talking about Ms. Shadow's writers block and how she might be elevated of it.

**Son Pan: **Right, and the only way to do that is...

**GIR: **TACOS!

**Zoey Redbird: **For the love of Nyx... No GIR, we're not talking about tacos...

**Bubbles: **Yeah, we're talking about reviews. The more reviews for the story the more chapters, she will get done...

**Edward Elric: **Thus, Equivalent Exchange.

**Seto Kaiba: **Seriously Ed... Get a new catch phrase...

**Sora: **Yeah I really don't get it...

**Eren Yeager: **I get it... It's a lot easier to understand than how in the story...

**Everyone: **NO SPOILERS ON UNFINISHED STORIES EREN!

**Me: **'Sigh' Like I said, Reviews help me write and keep these yahoos in check...

_(All characters tackle me to the ground and yell why they aren't yahoos)_

**Me: **Guys! I meant that in a good way! We're all yahoos and we should be proud of it!

_(The all share looks amount themselves and back off of me)_

**Me: **Thank you and don't forget...

**Everyone: **REVIEW!

**Red Sachiko:** Or the Review Monster will eat you in your sleep... Heheheh!

* * *

Signed,

**_SHADOW OF EYES_**

_(and the current stars of my fanfics which you should read as well!)_


	11. Hiatus

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to inform you that I will be taking a break from writing on my stories for a while... I recently come into a HUGE project and won't be able to do both at the same time, so until then my stories are all on HIATUS with the exception of Brothers due to the fact that's co-written by Iron Prime.**

**If you're wondering what the project is... I'm making an RPG game... WITH KYOKOON 64! She one of my favorite Youtubers and I am so excited to work with her.**

**Until we meet again,**

**SHADOW OF EYES**


End file.
